Her Condition
by EbonyTresses
Summary: AU where Klaus and Bonnie hook up with unexpected results. Please R
1. Chapter 1

She was pregnant, and no, she wasn't imagining this; Bonnie swallowed hard, flipping the little white plastic wand over and over in her shaking hands, completely in disbelief.

Yup, there it still was.

The bright pink plus sign, really had only confirmed what she'd already suspected, but now came the hard part, and that was what to do about it. The reaction of the daddy was not going to be pretty, or at least, that was what she thought anyway. She knew that night between them had been a fluke; a desperate seeking of two lonely people who had been rejected, time and again, by those in their lives that were supposed to care. But the real issue, the one she didn't want to face, was the fact that the thought of bringing this baby into the world, knowing it was his, should repulse her, only instead, here she was getting…excited?

Bonnie threw the evidence of her condition into the trash can of her personal bathroom. She looked into the large mirror over the pedestal sink and forced a smile, trying her best to pretend the reflection was _him_, instead of the light caramel skinned witch that she was.

Her eyes were the lightest of hazel tones, sometimes green, sometimes almost yellow, depending upon her mood, and right now she thought she saw red. It only took a minute for her to realize that it wasn't the irises, but instead the sclera, and all because she'd started crying.

Nervously smoothing a hand through her honeyed curls, she cleared her throat and sniffled, reaching deep within herself for the courage she'd always had for her friends, but very rarely for herself.

"I- I- I know," she stammered to the scared images in the mirror, "that we agreed to never speak of this…"

Bonnie lost her composure and gripped at the sink with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably now, and losing her nerve completely. She felt nausea building itself quickly up from her stomach, and didn't want to vomit, but found she couldn't control the urge. So she rushed to the toilet and wretched, all the while holding her mental dialogue she was hoping to practice, with each convulsed heave, in her mind to her unborn child's father.

_That night we were together, well, somehow it created a life. I know it's insane. I mean, it shouldn't have right, you're not even really alive, well, not in the technical sense._

_No, I'm sure it's yours. I've been with no-one in that way, except you, for months._

_I- I- I want to keep it…you're just going to have to accept this… I've made up my mind. _

Bonnie reached for some toilet paper and wiped at her mouth, not too sure if it was the baby or her anxiety that was causing the sickness. She gingerly righted herself back up and went back to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

When she refaced the mirror, she addressed it with more determination and resolve, her pallor almost grey with dread.

"This is not up for debate. I will do whatever I have to, in order to protect this life. You will not stand in my way or I will end you. I am strong. I am powerful. I am a Bennett, God damn it!"

After this declaration was made, she started to half believe her affirmations; her eyes drying up and her face returning somewhat to its former beauty.

"You might not love me, but I will most certainly love what we've made. So, yeah, that's all I wanted to say…I just thought you should know."

That sounded better to her ears. She didn't want him to think that he _had_ to be a part of this, although she secretly hoped he would want to.

Bonnie smiled again, only now with more genuine feeling, and repeated all these things, until she really did start to see his cock sure, sexy, and sometimes, well to be honest, more than not, evil face within the glass instead of her own.

"That's right Klaus, we're having a baby", she licked at her lips, and actually giggled a bit, in an unhinged kind of way, preparing for the worst, "so get over it already."

* * *

**This is my very first posting and I'm not sure if it's stupid or not…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, this is freaking crazy."

Bonnie had showered, dressed, undressed, put on makeup, washed some of it off, reapplied, put her hair up, and then just decided to let it free fall; changing outfits like ten times before being somewhat satisfied with a pale yellow cotton shorts jumper. She had to admit that the tight fitting spaghetti strapped bodice was quite flattering to her chest, and the color, well it had always complimented her skin tone exceptionally well; making it glow. Thank god her tummy, especially her waistline, was still intact.

She checked out the finished product of over two hours' worth of primping and shrugged.

This visit of hers might prove heart breaking, and she most likely would be rejected, but she'd be damned if she looked anything but good in the process. Her cell phone went off, signaling a text message with a gun shot, and the voice of Samuel L. Jackson stating sarcastically, _Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration?_

Bonnie rolled her eyes, making a mental note to change the Pulp Fiction setting; checking her iPhone, and when she saw the message was from Caroline, she rolled her eyes again, so hard this time it almost hurt. The bitch had no idea, being such a self-centered air head- just how jealous she actually was of her.

"Always an emergency," she huffed to herself and at the touch screen, imagining the blonde choking on a hairball, "well you can just wait. I'm not jumping this time."

Deep down she really cared about her childhood bestie, but what the hell, when it came down to Elena and especially Barbie (she stuck her tongue out at the phone, tossing it back in her Juicy Couture purse), they made it seem like the entire universe revolved around them, and more than not, they only remembered her when they needed something.

Then there was no small detail of Klaus's interest in the fair haired bombshell. The thought of the way he'd looked at her at the 1920's themed dance, made sparks start to crackle out of her fingers. Now instead of hairballs, Bonnie was envisioning Caroline falling into a patch of vervaine, the sun rapidly rising, and her daylight ring conveniently off…

"Get a grip." Bonnie chastised herself, breathing deep a few times to calm down.

She slipped into her white high heeled sandals, put on her shades, and slung the crushed velvet hot pink bag over a shoulder. It was now or never.

Bonnie strut from her bedroom and out of her house; slamming the door, not looking back once, as she climbed into her Toyota, to seek out the mansion of her enemy, her secret lover, and as of today- her baby daddy.

The radio ironically was nothing but commercials, so she plugged her iPod into its adaptor and cranked it as high as her system would allow.

…_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero…Even though you've lost your mind…_

"You sing it girl," Bonnie praised to her favorite singer Rihanna, "tell it, live it, preach..."

Her foot pushed the gas pedal to the floor, all previous reservations being replaced with a fierce determination. She channeled her inner Rupaul and laughed; shooting a glance towards the rearview mirror, mimicking a high pitched tone.

"And don't fuck it up!"

* * *

Klaus was putting various possessions into big brown boxes, preparing to skip town, but not before he obtained his doppelgänger- of course.

Rebekah was pissed and had stormed out; all because he'd refused to run from the abomination their mother had created to kill them. She would come around in time, although for a split second he'd felt a pang of regret; the hurt in her eyes showing past her mask of tough indifference.

He was caught up in these thoughts when to his surprise, a very high charged, very angry, and completely cute as button witch came barrel assing into his study, looking ever more the part of scorned woman he'd seen in a very long time. His eyebrow cocked and a smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth, but being a gentleman and remembering how exquisite their little tryst had been, Klaus decided not to goad her- well not overly much anyways.

"Come to see me off love," he asked warmly, "how… _touching._"

Bonnie pursed her mouth into the loveliest of scowls, only losing a fraction of her thunder in response to the sweet tone her hybrid had greeted her with.

_That's right- mine._

"We need to talk." Bonnie deadpanned, waltzing over to his desk slowly, while maintaining eye contact; coming to finally sit primly into a receiving chair opposite Klaus.

"Oh?" He replied becoming curious and thinking he already knew what she was about. "So I assume you've heard of Alaric and are here to plead for Elena's life."

Her confusion at his statement was evident in her expression; Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She was flushed and her cheeks were overly rosy. "I don't give a shit right now what's going on with Elena," Bonnie crossed her arms, adding as an afterthought, "but if you do intend to harm her, we'll discuss it _after_ I tell you what I came here for; because believe me you and I both know hurting my friends isn't in my play book."

He grinned, realizing in that bitter sweet way of "too late", that he would indeed miss her. "I'm all yours then sweetheart, well, for now anyways." Klaus tapped his wrist watch. "On a tight schedule, you understand of course."

He was wearing a deliciously tight black t-shirt and Bonnie couldn't help but scan her eyes over each compartment of his defined abdominals, that is until he coughed politely, making her jump in place at being caught ogling. She blushed.

Her arms dropped down to the arm rests of the plush chair as her nipples started to harden, she could feel them, and it was freaking embarrassing. He was appraising her own chest in turn, to let her know he'd noticed her arousal; running his tongue over his bottom lip to convey appreciation. His voice was husky. "Please tell me you're here for a quickie."

"A quickie…" She said breathlessly.

Bonnie shook her head from its fog, checking herself, while swallowing a lump in throat at his suggestion. "No- that's- that's not what, what, I'm here for." She stammered.

"Pity," Klaus admitted with disappointment, returning to putting stuff away into the box on his desk, "So what is so dire then? You're obviously quite worked up over it- so spill your pretty little heart love."

Bonnie took two large deep breaths and closed her eyes for a minute, gathering up her nerve again. Opening them up suddenly to blurt out her news, in a not so eloquent fashion- opposite the way she had intended.

"I'm knocked up."

Klaus paused mid packing and lost his smile. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then looked to be choosing his words quite carefully in his head.

"Well, I guess I can understand then, why you're so…irritated…but I'm afraid I'm at a loss. Who is the lucky chap, and why am I on the _need to know_ list?"

Bonnie barely moved, and damned her eyes for betraying her again; they were watering up and about to spill. She trembled slightly and barely whispered.

"_It's yours…_"

Klaus dropped the wrapped up bundle he was holding and shut his mouth again. His eyes went wide, but only for a moment; narrowing immediately into slits as his countenance became menacing. His entire aura was dark.

"What game is afoot witch?"

Bonnie gulped and shrank back into her seat. "N-na-na- nothing, I'm s-s-serious."

Klaus was about to lose it, she could tell, but he never got the chance.

A gunshot from her phone, right along with good old Sammy Jackson interrupted, saving her from her hybrid's wrath; him thinking she was obviously lying, as it shouldn't be possible for him to reproduce.

Bonnie dug in her purse for her cell, as Klaus bore a stare that could kill instantly into her forehead.

It was another text, only this time it was from Stefan.

She looked up from her phone horrified.

"What- is- it?" Klaus ground out, his teeth clenched.

Bonnie suddenly felt ashamed for ignoring Caroline's text earlier. "It's Alaric, he has Elena and Caroline."

He growled while raising his eyes up towards the ceiling, wondering what other bomb just might explode to screw up his day.

"Bloody fucking hell."

Bonnie nodded in agreement and sighed, crossing her legs, tapping one heel; making her lap bounce in agitation.

"I guess you'd better fill me in so I can help."

Klaus reopened his frosty blue eyes and shook his head vehemently. "Oh, I don't think so." He pointed his index finger at her midsection, leaving no room for argument; the girls that were in distress could wait as far as he was concerned.

"Start explaining."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie and Klaus stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, no sound being made in the vast structure that he had made his home these last few months. It almost seemed as if time itself had taken a temporary leave from both of them; suspending things uncomfortably.

Flashes of emotions flickered across his eyes, but Bonnie was certain, he was holding onto the one that he was most accustomed with- anger.

So when he finally spoke again, with dulcet calmness and soft, almost whisper like murmuring, it had sent chills down her spine in surprise, as ripples of goose bumps erupted, like a tickle in their wake; conveying oddly a false sense of security.

"I have been an unnatural being for over a thousand years darling, so please explain to me why," he speeded around the desk to kneel in front of her lap, "you believe that I have sired a child within your womb, when we both know," his hand reached out to caress her abdomen, making her heart speed up and her breathing hitch, "this simply cannot be possible."

She felt a tightening and all too familiar ache start to blossom from his touch, but was able to maintain steadiness in her voice as she answered. "I have yet to investigate the mechanics, but I think it has something to do with the fact you're not just a vampire."

Klaus searched her face, still rubbing small circles across her tummy, looking for falseness- expecting it.

Bonnie didn't flinch, she met his gaze bravely. "And then there is the simple fact, whether you believe me or not, that I have been with no-one else in _that_ way, for months…there's been only you."

A tear escaped the confines of her eye to plop down to her cheek. "I know this is crazy." She looked away from him then, but Klaus wasn't tolerating it, he placed a finger from his other hand, the one not currently driving Bonnie hormonally insane, under her chin; guiding her face back to his.

He looked like he wanted to kiss her- comfort her, as strange as the thought seemed. But instead, his lips hovered, and then; Bonnie righted herself up from the shock. Klaus had speeded back behind his desk to resume his packing in a most cavalier way.

"Well love, I assume you've decided to terminate the pregnancy then. Seeing as… it is _mine_." He was the one avoiding eye contact now. "Come to rub it in and devastate me," his bitterness was unmistakable, "how _sweet_ of you."

Klaus stopped and shot her a glare. "Now go run along," Bonnie felt frozen in place, a different type of nausea building, the kind that stems from the loss of someone you care about. "Go on- shoo," he flicked a wrist and hand at her general direction, "go tell all your friends how hurt and pathetic I was over it; oh, that's right, you can't…your friends are in the clutches of my mother's minion," his shrug conveyed disinterest, "consider me informed..."

She thought she'd heard him mutter something or other about not listening to his sister.

Bonnie swiped at her eyes; completely furious. She shot up from her seat and rushed to the front of his desk, picking up the first thing she could (a small tiffany lamp) and hurled it. Klaus ducked of course out of reflex, but his pretense of uncaring wavered briefly, his eyes widening as a small smile formed his lips of their own accord; the antique shattered through the large window behind him, but neither really noticed.

"You bastard!"

He grinned. "Actually you're right on that one witch; my real father wasn't married to my mum when she shagged him."

Bonnie let loose a scream and grabbed something else (a red glass paper weight) and pitched it. He dodged the blow- again; the object impacted against an original Monet painting on the wall, making it drop to the floor.

Klaus seemed to be getting excited, like they were playing a game. "You throw like a girl love." He chortled, circling around the desk as she followed, getting herself even more enraged.

"If you think for one minute," Bonnie screeched, "that I am getting rid of this baby…" She gathered up all her power, a whirlwind of its palpability causing the whole room to shake. "YOU ARE MISTAKEN!"

She released an energy ball after her last words spoken. It hit Klaus square in the chest, sending him flying across the room, sprawled out by the fireplace.

"I came here to tell you because you had a right to know- nothing more!"

Klaus was up before she could blink and had her pinned underneath him on the desk, having swiped the boxes off, while pinning her arms up over her head. She was ready to blast him again, thinking he was going to try to hurt her or their unborn child, but instead of malicious intent, Bonnie saw affection in his expression. All her will to fight him dwindled.

"You would keep it, even with me as its father?"

His question was vulnerable and whispered, like he was finding this bit of information harder to believe, than the fact he'd even been able to impregnate her at all.

"Y-ya-yes." Bonnie said softly, savoring the contact of him, while struggling against the urge to sigh.

He rested his forehead to hers, his body perched between her legs, but not putting any pressure upon her middle. "You will… love it?"

She arched her back up, pressing their chests together, and let every deep and hidden emotion of yearning to be somehow special and important to him show. "I already do."

He swallowed and groaned, finding her lips, and ghosting over them with his own. She sagged into this connection, allowing the sigh to escape then, her heart swelling in a way it never had before.

And this would have been a perfect moment, a bonding of sorts between them; if it weren't for two frantic, intruding, and very Italian vampire brothers interrupting. Bonnie internally cursed them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon demanded a hand on his hip in indignation.

Both Bonnie and Klaus grumbled; him flashing off of her to stand in front of the newly arrived unwelcome guests, as she sat up and smoothed out her jumpsuit.

"I don't believe that's any of your business mates."

Both men were dressed in their usual dark wash denim jeans, white t-shirts, leather jackets, and shit kicking boots. Besides height difference and the elder ones bluer than sky eyes, there was no mistaking the relation.

Stefan addressed Bonnie while Klaus and Damon had their little glaring contest.

"You ok Bon?" He scanned the trashed room with an eyebrow cocked in concern.

"Of course I am," She said, forgetting the state she was in, like it should be obvious, "what are you guys doing here?"

As soon as she said it, she wanted to smack a hand over her mouth; feeling like an ass.

"My God, Stefan I'm sorry," she suddenly remembered that Alaric had her friends, "what's the situation and how can I help?"

Klaus never stopped staring at Damon. "You aren't helping with anything." His words were firm in finality. "I will not have you risk yourself."

Damon wished he could stake the uppity hybrid. "Since when do you speak for Witchy?" He also thought he would remind Klaus. "Don't your precious plans involve Elena's blood- you have a _stake_ in this too."

He smirked, envisioning little white oak pencils piercing his enemy's heart with a pop, the irony of his words, were far from lost on the blond in front of him. Klaus matched his leer.

"Plans have changed." Klaus said, surprising the older Salvatore. "Keep your bitch."

Bonnie felt a short lived thrill at his words, because it meant he was willing to abandon the whole doppelgänger/hybrid scheme he'd been plotting since day one. But she really did love her friends, so leaving them high and dry- possibly murdered, wasn't even an option.

"We have to help Nik," she said, utilizing the name she'd heard his siblings use, hoping to persuade him, going over to stand at his side, putting a hand on his arm, "I will not turn my back on them."

The brothers looked at both of them and then each other strangely- like they were in some alternate universe.

Klaus appeared to relax just a little, taking her petite hand into his own larger one, while bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, sadly informing her. "Sorry dove- not a chance."

Bonnie went to argue, but found she was being carried bridal style and at great speeds from the room. The last sound she heard was both Damon and Stefan shouting at their retreating backs in protest.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know it's totally out of character, but I couldn't resist. This is like my own little fantasy, trying to cope with last week's cluster F*** episode. I've never written anything like this before, save for L.A. homework or my poetry (and I'm homeschooled lol), so sorry about any punctuation/grammar mistakes. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had no idea where Klaus thought he was taking them, but when he'd finally stopped running, she realized they were on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, near the forest, where some of the kids from town liked to come and throw parties. She was pissed off, impressed, and worried, all at the same time. He had whipped out his cell phone and had walked away from her as soon as he'd put her down. Not really giving her much time to catch a good breath, to yell, or mentally process what had just happened.

Klaus was agitated and pacing; speaking so intensely and low to whomever it was on the other line that she couldn't really eavesdrop, but knew enough from his body language and tone- he was not a happy hybrid.

The logical part of her understood they really couldn't just high tail it out of town. This creation of his Moms, the former drunk history teacher slash hunter slash friend, Alaric, would be coming for them next; even if Elena and Caroline managed to get away. Running and trying to raise this baby was not an option.

She mentally kicked herself for not thinking this through better before telling him. She should have consulted her grimoire.

Bonnie sighed loudly, earning her a harsh look from Klaus for distracting him, and found a big rock with a flat surface to sit down upon. She would just have to wait for him.

As soon as he ended his call, Klaus sauntered over to her with a most unattractive air about him.

He stood looming over her, his phone clenched in his hand, and his lips pressed flat into a hard line. There was also a difference within his eyes.

They appeared almost as if a switch had been flipped, and he had changed back into the cold heartless jerk he was famous for.

"Are you alright sweetheart," he asked nervously, shocking and confusing the shit out of her, "the baby- it was not hurt from the stress, or you being jostled?"

She slowly shook her head in a _no_ motion, finding her tongue wouldn't obey her brain to speak.

"I understand that you may be upset with my decision love," he continued, addressing her with relief and authority, "but you will come to understand in time, that my family and their safety come first, and I do whatever necessary to ensure..."

Klaus went to pacing in front of her, a bit more calmly than he had been earlier, but still agitated. "Plain and simply put," he stopped short, jabbing a finger back towards town, raking a hand through his hair, completely frustrated, daring her to disagree, "I will kill that whole fucking place; savagely, and with all the fire and brimstone of Hell's fury- before I would ever allow our baby to be hurt!" He threw his cell phone at the base of the rock in another one of his full blown tantrums; shattering it into tiny pieces, as his eyes went red, his fangs protracted, and the spidery veins of his nature marred his cheeks.

Bonnie jumped at his roar and leaned back, feeling a survival instinct kick in; telling her to run. She never would have thought in a million years that Klaus of all people would be this- this- _possessive_.

Wait, who was she kidding?

This was exactly how someone like him would react. His entire history alone, the rejection, the loneliness, and the yearning for unconditional love, would make the entire idea of this child, his own flesh and blood- something akin to a lifelong dream.

All of the sudden, Bonnie couldn't help but feel more than a little insecure about the whole situation.

She was eyeballing Klaus, this demonic side of him, warily, thinking she just might have to use her magic to protect herself, while at the same time contemplating where exactly she stood with him.

A flash of Caroline and her perfect smiling face clouded up her vision- the blonde bombshell of Mystic Falls.

How could Bonnie ever compete with that?

Deep down she knew that this jealousy she harbored was only playing a second fiddle to her own low self-esteem, but c'mon- she might be pretty, but Caroline, well- she was obviously the hybrid's cup of tea- not her.

And then there were the words that her friend had so flippantly repeated, that Klaus had confessed to her the night of his ball.

"…_I fancy you…"_

He had never once said that to her. And they had even shagged (she mentally borrowed his own word to describe it).

So, did that mean that she was merely a vessel, completely replaceable, and of no concern once she gave birth?

Klaus had made a point to say that he'd always protect his family. Only referencing their baby afterwards- not her at all.

Bonnie was grey and starting to sweat; her stomach clenching up in spasms painfully. She felt a wave of dizziness overtake her and swooned to lay flat; the rock as hard against her back as the hurt was against her wounded heart.

He'd noticed her trembling in her now supine position, hugging at her middle, obviously frightened by him and his temper, cursing an oath underneath his breath in contrition; having no idea the dark and dastardly thoughts swirling around inside of her brain.

Klaus immediately returned back to normal, going to her side, instantly hating himself (as if he didn't enough already), especially when she flinched- as if he, of all people, was going to rough her up.

"Shh…" he soothed, caressing her forehead with his fingers, nuzzling her neck, his breath tickling the shell of her ear, "forgive me my dearest, I am a complete and utter jack ass at times."

Bonnie barely heard him, too lost in her own despair. She closed her eyes and used her _other_ sight to picture her bedroom. It was safe there. _They_ would be safe there. Yes, she could think, and sort out this mess- there. Her son was depending on her…

_Wait, her son?_

Bonnie knew, she did- for some odd reason, at that particular moment, that her baby was a male.

Her eyes remained shut, but her smile was pure and radiant. She began moving her lips in chanting, as a feeling of falling through the earth overcame her body.

Klaus witnessed her body shimmering, fading out some, and panicked. Doing the only thing he could think of to keep her from slipping away. "Oh- no you don't witch…"

He bit into his wrist and hastily forced it past her lips, his blood filling up her mouth like the sweetest nectar she had ever tasted.

Bonnie's body once more solidified, as she grabbed at his wrist, sitting up now- greedily feeding from him.

Klaus moaned low in praise, trying to ignore the panic he was experiencing. "That's my girl," he used his other arm to drape across her shoulders, hugging her to him desperately, "you will not ever leave me. Do you hear me witch?"

Bonnie sluggishly nodded against his skin, sighing, while continuing to suckle.

He repeated this mantra to himself over and over, lulling her to sleep against his chest; the beautiful deep sounds of his voice, declaring something deeper than he had ever admitted to any other woman before her. He was confessing, not only that he wanted her, but also, that he needed her.

"_You are mine…you will not leave…you will not…I will not let you…mine…all mine…always…" _

She had passed out, not hearing him; her head resting into a coma like slumber underneath the crook of his chin, as he gently rocked them back and forth in a type of madness- his madness; the wound on his wrist already healed.

And this was how the black limo that had pulled into the small clearing had found them. Or more specifically- this was how Rebekah had found them.

She confidently climbed out of the back, slamming the vehicle's door before she walked over to two, and perched her designer shades upon her head.

He wasn't even acknowledging her presence yet, and was still talking to himself. "Jesus Christ Nik…" she said impatiently, her fingers snapping in front of his eyes, that were glazed over and vacant, "Hey, snap out of it!"

Her brother still didn't respond and Rebekah knew, from their previous talk on the phone, that they needed to get on with it, especially if they were going to beat the sunset, and gain a head start on Alaric.

So it really broke her heart to do it- really it did (yeah right).

Rebekah hauled back with all her supernatural strength, and cracked her older brother across the face, while screaming. "NICKLAUS!"

He barely flinched but her intent was successful, his eyes now focused on her completely pissed off. "You are lucky wench, that I am holding a pregnant woman." Klaus spat coldly.

She ignored the intended threat to examine her newly done French manicured fingernails, exuding boredom with a shrug. "Likely excuse," her hand went to her hip with attitude, "so are you going to put her in the trunk or what- we have to get going remember."

"Tread carefully," he warned at her insult in reference to his witch, new temper sparking back up with a fresh target, "did you contact Damaris like I instructed?"

"Of course I did," Rebekah huffed, "the warlock is searching for a loophole in mother's spell craft as we speak…wasting precious fucking time, I might add."

Klaus nodded curtly and rose, carrying his delicate and precious cargo cautiously, not wanting her to wake just yet. "And you were able to acquire Bonnie a passport?"

His sister rolled her dark violet eyes. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes; our flight leaves in thirty minutes."

"See- I knew I could count on you," Klaus said patronizingly, patting her on the head as if a small lapdog, walking past his sister regally towards the limo, only stopping to tease before getting in, "well, what are you waiting for?"

He cast a crooked grin at her as she fumed, stomping to catch up to them, as her three inch spiked red leather boots punctured deep holes into the soft brown dirt as she strut.

"Oh, bugger off!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah was singing softly and slightly out of key to one of her favorite songs, _Man Down _by Rihanna. The hot pink iPod she held was clutched loosely in one hand, her eyes were closed hard in concentration, and her head was rhythmically swaying.

Nobody could ever doubt this particular Original's fashion sense, because her skull candy ear buds completely matched in color, even if her outfit, with all its reds and blacks, just screamed night club tramp.

No, right now in this moment, she just looked like any other teenage girl, lost in her music, without a care.

And this was exactly what Bonne woke up to. _Well, at least she has good taste_, she mused groggily, liking that song too, as she lethargically stretched up her arms towards the ceiling and over her head with a yawn.

Bonnie soon realized, after quickly surveying her surroundings; that she was on a private plane, or to be more technical- _inside_ of one.

Confusion and dread, of the unsettling variety, assaulted her central nervous system. As her heartbeat increased from adrenaline.

Then, as if on cue, Rebekah's eyes also opened, sensing the witch stir, as well as detecting Bonnie's snare drum of a pulse. A tiny twisted smile, one of those real snotty ones she was known for surfaced.

"Oh goody, look who's up," Rebekah said lightly pulling the speakers out of her ears, "have a nice nap then?"

Bonnie didn't answer straight away, trying to catch ahold of her bearings- merely blinking while rubbing sleep from the corners of her eyes. She tensely scanned the close quarters of the plane's cabin instead.

It was small, but obviously high class, with tiny embroidered cream silk window panels, and soft tan leather seats. They were arranged more like couches in someone's living room, instead of the usual rows that she was accustomed to. There were exotic flowers in lead crystal vases, and gold accents everywhere. She wasn't an expert, but felt you'd have to be an idiot not to know- they weren't brushed steel, they were the real deal.

Her eyes finally stopped darting around, coming to rest upon a large silver tray, piled high with every fruit and pastry ever known to man, as well as decanters of orange juice, milk, and a silver bucket of iced champagne.

It was all laid out in front of her like some kind of spread, upon a short dark mahogany coffee table. She cocked one of her eyebrows and frowned.

"Nik thought you might be hungry." Rebekah answered before Bonnie could ask.

"Me and what army?" Bonnie finally spoke, more to herself than Rebekah, but the vampire girl laughed anyway.

"I think he might be hoping to fatten you up a bit," she giggled, leaning forward as if sharing some great big secret, "deep down, Nik just _loves_ the thick ones."

Rebekah made a point of sizing Bonnie up after she said it, with a wink. "No problem there in a few months I bet."

"At least I'll have an excuse," Bonnie snapped, feeling scrutinized and judged, "what's yours?" She looked at Rebekah's hips, exaggerating her hands grandly to show width, while expanding out her cheeks like a puffer fish to suggest the other girl was already _wide_ on the _side_.

The witch matched her enemy's glare, but strangely enough, whether it was the complete immaturity she was exhibiting, or the audacity of Bonnie suggesting Rebekah was fat- when she so wasn't; had both girls simultaneously bursting out into fits of hysterics.

"My, my, my…" Rebekah snorted loudly, "Got claws you do, this one," she hit at her knee, "I think you and me just may learn to be cozy."

Bonnie smiled wide, all teeth. "Imagine that." She wiped at her cheeks as they were wet, but sobered fast, remembering her strange predicament. "Hey, where _is_ Klaus anyway and why are we on this plane?"

Rebekah nodded, also calming down. "Figured you'd ask that sooner or later, but it's not for me to tell- sorry. As far as Nik goes," she pointed towards a door in front of her, "he's flying us."

Bonnie must have seemed surprised because Rebekah further explained. "He didn't want the pilots, or crew for that matter, to interfere with our plans. After all, we can't just have human baggage stumbling around that Alaric can pump later for information. So we drained 'em- the pilots I mean, and compelled the stewards," her eyes lit up knowing she was upsetting her brother's pregnant girlfriend, and finding it delightful, "you know, for a snack later."

"I really wish you hadn't of told me that."

Bonnie cringed and looked down at the plush navy carpeting.

"Best get used to it," Rebekah informed her sharply, "my little niece or nephew may require an artery instead of your nipple, and Auntie Bekah won't have them deprived." The last was said almost as a threat.

"Nephew," Bonnie corrected absentmindedly, lifting her head back up once more, "and I am fully prepared to take care of my son- whatever he may _require_, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be barbaric and cruel, just for the sake of being."

Rebekah ignored Bonnie's preachy words, only focusing on the one. "Nephew," she squealed, clapping her hands together while doing a bounce in her seat, "how do you know for sure," she awed in a rush, "well, of course you would, being all bippity boppity like you are, wow, that's- that's" Rebekah struggled for a moment to find the right phrase, finally deciding, "simply smashing."

The door to the cockpit suddenly swung open with a slam against the wall, revealing a dazed looking Klaus. "A son…" he quietly addressed Bonnie as if his sister wasn't even present, "you are to give me a son?"

Bonnie nodded to confirm, noticing the sudden grin he was sporting as soon as she did, but however, his choice of words were not lost on her. "I am not going to just give him to you- so get that out of your head. He is my baby…"

Klaus waved a hand at her to shut her up. "Not what I meant sweetheart- Bekah," his eyes looked bluer than usual, "take over the plane and leave us."

"Oh, c'mon- you always make me miss out on the good stuff." She whined, crossing her arms across her chest like a petulant child not about to budge.

"Bekah…" Klaus warned deeply, giving her almost a pleading look, like- _don't ruin this for_ _me_.

"Fine." She spat, jumping up and stomping past him, but not before sticking out her tongue. The cockpit door once again slammed, only now it was back to being shut.

"Forgive her; Rebekah has always been a bit spoiled and high strung."

"You don't say." Bonnie shot back with sarcasm, mimicking her former vampire companion with an arm cross. She scanned over his figure leaning against the wall, all sleek in a tailored maroon smoking jacket and black chinos, looking ever more the part of playboy, instead of the deadly hybrid she knew he most certainly was. "Must run in the family."

He laughed. "Touché love," Klaus slowly walked over to her, observing that the table he'd prepared for her was left untouched, "do you crave something else instead?"

The double meaning didn't go unnoticed by her. "I'm not hungry."

"Too bad for me then," Klaus flirted openly, "although I can't say I'm too surprised," he sat down next to her and much to her amazement, placed a hand onto one of her thighs possessively, "you had enough of my blood earlier to hold you over for at least a day."

"What…" Bonnie sat up a little straighter and flung his hand off of her body. "Why did I drink your blood?"

Klaus shrugged at her gesture of not wanting him to touch her, licking at his lips as he stared at her tummy. "You tried to disappear from me, and I knew my blood would anchor you- I think you witches call it a binding." He replaced his hand back on her thigh with a firm squeeze, wiggling his eyebrows at her, teasing her that he'd be persistent.

"You bound us," Bonnie yelled, feeling more sick than she even thought was possible, "that means that no matter what-"

"You will never be able to leave my side without me knowing where you are." Klaus finished for her, his voice very serious. "And you will never be able to keep me from _our_ son either. We are eternally connected. You- are- mine- now."

Bonnie frantically wracked her brain, finding it hard to swallow the lump that had suddenly materialized in her throat. Because a binding of that degree also meant so much more. Not only would she never be able to have free will again without his consent, but her magic was now joined, as was his power with her. It was like being married. They would share everything- thoughts, emotions, and physicality.

Neither would last long without the other, or they would die.

"Wait, what am I even flipping out about," Bonnie sprung up, speaking to herself, and moved down a couple seats to get away from him, "you don't even know how to do magic, and besides," she laughed madly, "you would need my consent- and you don't have it."

Klaus sighed in that condescending way of his that made her want to scratch out his eyes. "You forget Bonnie that my mother was one of the most powerful witches in history, and believe me- I had your consent." His tone was chilly, hating to feel rejected more than anything else.

He was about to cross a line, but was so hurt at that moment he didn't care. "You practically dried me up with all your sucks and moans. You wanted me in you, just like you did that night," Klaus flashed to be next to her again and leaned into her face, "lie to yourself all you want love, but I will always know the truth of it."

Bonnie furiously shook her head in denial, not wanting to face what he was saying.

Klaus snarled in disgust at her reaction. It had actually been something he himself had been pleased with, that is, up until about thirty seconds ago. He pushed away from her to head back towards the cockpit, not wanting to bear witness any longer to the witch's obvious displeasure.

"Wait," Bonnie called after him, "where are you taking us, and- and- what' s going on back in Mystic Falls- Alaric is bound to chase after us, we can't just be on the run forever."

He stopped, his back as stiff as board, refusing to turn back around. "Mystic Falls can go to shit for all I care- as well as your pathetic so called friends. Alaric will be dealt with, don't you worry- and as far as our destination goes, why does it even matter?" Klaus gripped the handle of the door, shooting a final insult over his shoulder, reminding her of her place, before disappearing inside.

"It's not like you have a say in it anyway."

* * *

**I just want to take a moment to rant about the season finale! I cannot (no no no) believe that Klaus is now Tyler, or that Joseph Morgan isn't returning to play the role. This has got to be a cruel trick of the writers to keep us in suspense. If anyone knows for certain, please share- I'm in tears over here. As far as this fic goes, I hope that some of your questions were answered in this chapter. At first I wasn't too sure where I might take it, but now, I'm beginning to get the hang of what I'd like to see happen between Bonnie and Klaus. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, faved, and alerted…makes me silly with happiness! **

**Oh, and in answer to the possible rating change (DGfleetfox), I will be keeping the T, and if at some point the story calls for more "lemony detail", I'll just throw an M rating disclaimer at the top of the chapter, so those who don't want to read it, don't have to. I hope that makes you happy xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

She had no idea how long both Klaus and Rebekah had ignored her, leaving her to feel like a leper. But sitting in the posh cab of the plane all by her lonesome, gave her a lot of time to reflect.

Bonnie eyed the tray of food that Klaus had so thoughtfully made for her, grabbing a piece of honeydew, while thinking about the ways he had stepped up to the plate after finding out about her condition.

It seemed so out of character for Klaus to be acting this way. He was being thoughtful, protective, and dare she say, affectionate even, with all these gestures. She internally laughed at the bottle of champagne though. It was a bit clueless of him, seeing as she couldn't drink alcohol, but maybe women in his time did, and that's why he didn't know any better.

Was it possible then, that he really didn't care about Caroline anymore- or was that just bravado, with a scheme in the works to save the former cheer caption's day anyway?

The concept of binding was nothing to be taken lightly, and after seeing that look in his eyes, at first, before she'd gone all bitchy- hurting his feelings; had been real. Klaus had wanted this. He had really wanted to be tied to her.

Bonnie then felt the biggest guilt ever. Her friends were in the middle of a psycho's evil schemes and here she was worrying over the intentions of a man.

Yes, to her he was a man. A complex one no doubt, with a past history to rival any villain- yet she sensed there was something more. At times he let it show, and at those times, those qualities contradicted his hardness.

The reality of his werewolf genes or mother made vampirism didn't change the core of his identity. They were merely descriptive elements, dressing up the soul he kept hidden.

And yes, she felt he had one of those too.

Her mood swings were going to take some getting used to. One minute, she felt anxiety and outrage, the next, all insecure and needy. She wanted to hurt him for taking away her choice, but then she also wanted to sigh; climb into his lap and let him hold her.

Bonnie was torn.

Her mind wandered, imagining a perfect world, where Klaus wasn't the bad guy, and she wasn't heiress to a long line of powerful witches. A place in her heart where she could fall in love him, a place where it might even be possible for him to do the same; because if it was one thing they had in common- it was the ever present nagging emptiness of always being last in the line of people's affections.

They both had "mommy" issues, with Abby abandoning her, and Esther, well, trying to kill him. They both had those in their inner circle who used them.

His siblings could be mad at him all they wanted for storing them in coffins, but to face the truth of it, Klaus had protected them from Mikael. And they all manipulated him for it, knowing he just wanted to be accepted; betraying his trust time and again (even if at times he had deserved it). Rebekah seemed to be the only one who was truly loyal to him. But then again, the girl must have her own agenda too.

Bonnie's head was starting to hurt with all the circles her mind was running in. She put the half eaten slice of fruit down on the table and rubbed at her temples.

She looked around for her purse and couldn't spot it anywhere. _Damn._

Klaus must've left it back at his house when he had whisked them off and away from Damon and Stefan. So, that meant her phone, toiletries, and Excedrin weren't with her.

The pain and throbbing only intensified with her disappointment, as her vision started to warp and swirl. Migraine headaches had plagued her since she was a small child, and had only gotten worse when her powers had activated. She needed something to ease it back before it went full blown- desperation for relief gripped ahold of her, making her stand up to go pound on the cockpit door.

She never made it, to the door that is, because it had opened before she'd ever reached it, revealing Klaus, also clutching at his head.

"Holy shit love- this is terrible," he groaned, thinking she was getting back at him for their spat earlier, "if I tell you I'm sorry, which I really kind of am, will you stop trying to blow up me head?"

"I'm not," Bonnie ground out, clenching her jaw, "we're bound remember- this is _my_ head blowing up."

Klaus widened up his beautiful eyes. "Oh, sweetheart," he flashed over in a blink and helped her to sit down, "what do you need then?"

"This is because I made you upset isn't it?"

Bonnie tried not to shake her head too much. "As much as I would love to torture you, no, this isn't your fault." She motioned towards the windows.

"Please close the curtains and- and- I'll need a cool rag…"

Rebekah poked her head out. "Everything alright Nik?"

"Shut the blinds and get Bonnie something cold for her head," Klaus barked, feeling like an aneurysm was about to make him blind, "and for the love of Christ, try to find a pain killer on this blasted contraption."

His sister went back in the cockpit to put the settings on autopilot, and then hurried off to do as told; going into the back where the humans were being stored to search their possessions.

"Bet you regret being tied to me," Bonnie tried to joke with a raspy chuckle, "sucks to have me as your weakness doesn't it."

Klaus smoothed her hair back away from her face and tucked it behind an ear, fighting the brass band in his head, while mustering up all the sincerity he possessed. "I can think of worse things," he said sardonically at first, "like being decapitated for instance," she smiled at that, but then he quickly switched tones to become more heartfelt, "no little dove, I regret nothing," he placed one of his hands on her stomach, in that way he seemed to like to do, "and I mean _nothing_."

She swallowed hard with all her confused emotions, tentatively reaching up her fingers to caress his cheek, as he leaned into her touch, reveling at how night and day his witch could be.

The butterscotch scruff of his face felt silken against her skin, as her nails reached higher to the crown of his short curls, about to pull him down to her, wanting to taste his lips; wondering, as a small child would, if his kiss would somehow make it all better.

"Found some." Rebekah sang out in a shrill voice of triumph, making both flinch, and Klaus chastise; him pushing away from her like they'd been caught in the cookie jar.

"Shut it Bekkah."

She smirked, assessing what she'd interrupted rather astutely, and threw the bottle of Vicodin at her brother. "Save it for when we land, you horny toads."

Bonnie covered up her burning face with her hands, barely suppressing a school girl giggle. "You're killing me Smalls." she choked out between her fingers, wanting to die from embarrassment.

"Hey, that's from The Sandlot," Rebekah exclaimed excitedly, proud that she'd known it, and feeling a sort of kinship blossom between her and the witch, "I love that movie."

Klaus looked strangely between the women, opening up the prescription bottle, as if they'd both gone completely mad. He muttered low under his breath, wondering if he'd ever understand them. "_Indeed_."

Both girls laughed even harder.

* * *

The trip became much more bearable after the ice had been broken somewhat, and Bonnie actually was surprised that she didn't hate Rebekah as much as she'd thought.

She wondered if she never really gave the girl a chance to begin with; letting Elena and the Salvatore brothers influence her opinion early on.

They were painting their toes, as Bekkah apparently traveled with a full spa in her suitcase, and talked about random stuff to pass the time. They had a lot in common- like music for instance. Both agreed on Rihanna (her new friend thought she was prettier- Bonnie rolled her eyes and scoffed), but also that Paramore and Flyleaf were awesome bands worth going to see live someday.

Klaus went back to manning the vessel. And they even spared her feelings when they got hungry; going to the back discretely, with Rebekah telling her afterwards, when she really didn't have to, that they didn't kill the humans.

The Originals were more relaxed around her, and Bonnie felt in a weird way, like she belonged. For the first time in her life, she was a part of the group instead of an outsider.

The overhead speaker sounded off with Klaus' deep baritone accent, interrupting a disagreement between the girls of whether the Labor Day rule of white shoes should still apply.

"_About to touch down sweethearts…brace for landing."_

"You need to buckle up." Bekkah told her, putting her stuff back into her trunk.

Bonnie nodded, and got back into a seat. "Shouldn't you too?"

"I'm not worried about me," she said flippantly, "besides…"

Rebekah knocked on her head with her knuckles. "Hard as a rock."

They smiled at each other, and Bonnie was hoping that maybe now the other girl would spill about their location. "C'mon, it's killing me…where did he take us?"

Bekkah eyes the door to where Klaus was warily and whispered. "He'll rip out my tongue if I tell you- it's supposed to be a surprise."

Bonnie pouted but understood. "Oh, fine," she crossed her legs, "I guess I'll know soon enough anyway."

They felt the wheels dispatch from the plane's underside, and Rebekah mouthed _thank you_, before going back to join Klaus; leaving Bonnie all alone again.

Her head was thankfully back to normal, and the uneasiness of not knowing where they were right now, wasn't half as bothersome to her, as was the remorse she felt over her apparent torn loyalties.

If it came down to Klaus and Rebekah, or her friends back in Mystic Falls- who would she choose?

At the moment it was kind of easy, Klaus had made it that way when she'd been kidnapped in front of Damon and Stefan. But there might come a time- real soon, when they would see the truth; especially if they tried to chase after her like she was sure Alaric would.

What would she do then?

She felt the bump and skip of the plane landing, her tummy doing flip flops from the altitude change, and shrugged to herself. Best to deal with it when the time came and not fret over much about things she couldn't control.

Her Grams used to tell her: _"Live for the moment baby girl. Seek out all the adventure you can and throw yourself at the ground; because if you do it and miss, that's the only way you'll ever know- you've learned how to fly."_

Bonnie missed that woman more than ever, especially with a child on the way, and no-one around to guide her. She wondered if her Grams would be ashamed of her and the recent choices she'd made. Because Bonnie had definitely thrown all caution to the wind, but had yet to figure out if she was going to crash or not.

Klaus waltzed into the room just then and bowed grandly before her, breaking her train of thought.

"Milady, the world anxiously awaits on bated breath for your lovely graces." He was being silly and unguarded, kissing her hand as he unbuckled her belt.

Klaus wasted no time pulling Bonnie swiftly up to her feet and into his arms, dipping her low as if they were dancing- making her breathless. There was an unmistakable sparkle in his eye.

"Welcome to Nassau love."

* * *

**I could have kept going for hours, but as it is, I'm being yelled at to "Hurry up!" lol Ironically Mom and I have a baby shower to get to. I hope this tides you over *big cheesy grin* and THANKS to all of you who gave me the heads up about Joseph returning for season 4! *squeals like an idiot***


	7. Chapter 7

The airport was a bustling bazar of shuffling people.

Klaus had immediately left them, promising to "only be a moment", needing to make contact with his _people_, whoever they were, and had given Bekah a pointed look as he kissed Bonnie on the temple. His sister sighed and nodded at the silent and unspoken expectation, (like she would let anything happen to her new best friend or nephew- _blood_ and _guts_ she vowed).

Bekah rolled her eyes with a huff, hating that no-one ever had any faith in her, and steered the wide eyed young girl towards a vehicle loading dock.

The overwhelmed witch absentmindedly took ahold of Rebekah's hand, not wanting to get lost within the sea of loud sounds and bright colors, as both men and women, vied for monetary attention, trying to sell wares, excursions, tours, and themselves; in any way they could.

Their screamed "hey, pretty ladies" and "best Conch shells and straw bags", blended in with all the sounds of Calypso steel drums and buzzing conversation, causing sensory overload.

Rebekah went to poke fun of her at first, but decided against it, as the gesture felt oddly nice, so, instead she just shook her head while clucking a bit, "Haven't been out of Mystic Falls much, have you?"

They stood on the curb watching people mill around as they waited, all of the Original's baggage being loaded onto a large hotel van that read _**Atlantis**_.

"Um, does Disney count?" Bonnie said in mock seriousness, nervously joking.

Rebekah knew she was just compensating for being out of her element and hugged her quickly. "It's ok, really-" the blonde assured, "you should have seen me the first time I went to Japan."

"Wow…" Bonnie awed, liking the distraction of Bekah's proper English accent, "I've always wanted to go there."

"Then we'll take you."

"Really, just like that?"

Rebekah pretended to be annoyed. "When is it going to sink in to that gorgeous little head of yours," she put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot comically in exaggerated irritation, "you are a part of the fold now, _our_ fold- so yes, any want, need, or desire that you could possibly dream up or imagine, will always be met and satisfied. _I_ expect nothing less, so why should _you_?"

Bonnie didn't really have a response to that. She looked down at the sand strewn concrete and felt all emotional again- _damn hormones_.

"Nobody's ever been like that with me before," she mumbled softly, "it's always been about someone else, and what they needed or wanted- I guess I've just resigned myself to not being top priority."

Rage consumed Bekah, because she knew exactly who that "someone" else was. But, before she could scathingly go off about stupid doppelgängers and unworthy bumpkin vampires in Virginia; Klaus had returned.

"We're all set to meet with Damaris tonight," he informed his sister, and then turned to include Bonnie, "don't worry love, you'll have plenty of time to do some shopping and have a bit of pampering. I imagine you'd like a nice bath, hot stone massage, facial..."

"Oh my God, you two are acting like I'm some sort of Lady of the Manor." She exclaimed, cutting him off; her face going all beet red.

He was confused and shared a look with Bekah.

She pursed her lips at him and they had another telepathic like exchange, in which Klaus also had an angry reaction to.

"Get used to it."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful…" Bonnie started, afraid she'd hurt his feelings again for the crime of simply being thoughtful.

He shook his head to convey misunderstanding. "No sweetheart, I'm not vexed with the notion that you're not accustomed to being taken care of," Klaus tried to gently explain, caressing a finger over her cheek, giving her spine chills, "what upsets me, and makes me want to rip out the hearts of all that have hurt you- is the fact that _you_ don't think you deserve it."

Her hazel green eyes stared into his stormy blue ones.

"All is set with de baggage Sir."

Klaus continued to stare at Bonnie, for further accentuation of his point; reaching into his jacket pocket to produce a crisp one hundred dollar bill to tip the driver with.

"This means nothing to me."

He was referencing money of course and Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Especially when the short dark skinned man, swiped at the green paper note being offered before it vanished, while whistling low.

"Shit, if de girl don't wanna spend 'em, Boss- I be happy to don de dress and heels for you. Ain't no ting, really."

Klaus smiled back at Bonnie as she covered up her mouth with a burst of chuckles.

The skinny man winked at her and Bekah, wiggling his eyebrows, while kissing the bill; adding a little hip swing to his walk, flipping some invisible long hair that he didn't have over a shoulder, as he went around the van to hop into the driver's side.

Rebekah swept her arm out in front of her, not being immune, and giggling too. "Hurry up and get in before my brother is tempted."

"Fat chance." He said with an eye roll and a chuckle at the outrageous suggestion.

"I don't know Nik," Bonnie teased, "he's got some serious swagger. I think I just may have competition." She climbed into the vehicle before he could retort, and Bekah followed suit, chiming in.

"Yeah, Nik, you _have_ always said, 'any port in the storm on a lonely night', right?"

Point one, for the girls.

Klaus nodded to himself as they squealed at his expense, playing along, and deciding to be a good sport.

After all, Bonnie's spirits were vastly improved, and he was really getting tired of her always downing herself.

So, he leapt into the seat besides his exotic cocoa temptress; whispering low into her ear, making sure only she could hear him.

"_There is one particular harbor I can think of, little dove, that my ship is just aching to sink down in..." _

Bonnie stopped laughing immediately and gulped.

Klaus grinned wide, gloating now with cocky satisfaction at her discomfort.

Point one, for the hybrid.

* * *

In no time at all they were pulling into the roundabout drive of the expansive resort, Bonnie being instantly impressed with the big gold stallions' center piecing a majestic fountain as they unloaded.

Klaus had replaced the phone he'd smashed back in Mystic falls at the airport, and was preoccupied with his current schemes; leaving the girls to explore the casino and shopping mall on the main floor, while he oversaw the transport of their things up to the penthouse suite he'd reserved.

Bekah had no qualms at all about using his Amex. She acted like it was a long lost lover that had just rung her up for a booty call.

"I have so much to teach you." She sighed, when Bonnie protested that no dress should cost more than two thousand dollars.

They had bought it anyway, ("on principle", Bekah had said snottily) the revealing sheer pink, empire waist, cocktail dress with mother of pearl accents, now being sent up their room.

"And then there was _shoes_," the blonde next insisted, making them sound like something out of the bible; yanking at her new Bonnie rag doll, while pulling her from place to place and store to store, "nothing better," she confided with a moan, as she sashayed (making men's eyes wander as their wives slapped them silly), "except sex and carnage."

"I'll have to take your word on the slaughter part." Bonnie grumbled.

Rebekah stopped short, blinking doe eyed with a whine. "You are totally messing up my groove."

"My bad, Caroline- oops, I mean Bekah…"

"I should _so_ kick your ass for that."

"Sorry." Bonnie snorted, but they both knew she wasn't.

* * *

Finally, after many indirect (and some plain in your face) insults, Rebekah showed some mercy. Bonnie pulled the Prego card, and the vampire girl secretly suspected that no mysterious back cramps or foot fractures were actually taking place, but threw in the white flag anyway. They still went to the spa though, and at this, the witch couldn't complain.

They were very well rested and relaxed when they left, both having experienced "the works".

Bonnie was wearing one of the new outfits Bekah had chosen for her, conveniently making sure her yellow jumpsuit had gone missing.

"What?" She'd said defensively, acting like she had no clue about its whereabouts when Bonnie had thrown a fit.

"Sneaky Ho." Bonnie accused half-heartedly, sizing up her own image in the bathroom mirror of the coffee shop they'd stopped in.

The strapless flowery sundress with its purple and silver sparkles, quite whimsical in its design, had actually made her feel pretty, and want to twirl in pirouettes.

"One and only," her friend stated proudly, "hey, we should come up with nicknames for each other, like I could be Original Bitch, you know, has a bit of a ring to it- play on words…?"

"Yeah, I get it- hardy- har- har." Bonnie interrupted sarcastically, freshening up her lip gloss. "What would be mine- Wonder Witch?"

"Oh, shut it." Bekah shot back effortlessly, focusing on her mascara.

The girls spent another thirty minutes hogging the glass, Bonnie not being bothered in the least when Rebekah had used compulsion to quiet a bunch of complaining women behind them.

They stood like statues, a straight line of empty stares, and slack jaws.

Bonnie fluffed up her hair some and spritzed some Dolce _light_ _blue_ on her wrists. "I could get used to this."

Bekah only smirked. "Welcome to my world."

* * *

Klaus was holding conference at the dining room table with a group of six other vampires when they returned.

They were all dressed like Mafioso Dons, tailored suits, silk handkerchiefs, gold cuff links, and wing tipped shoes. Bonnie didn't know whether to say hello or start kissing pinky rings.

"Darlings," he said grandly, "you're absolutely _stunning_," the sigh afterwards was a tad overdone, "have a good time then?" He held his arms out for a hug, and Bonnie soon realized that she was expected to run into them in greeting.

The look of his eyes was almost pleading, she caught on quick.

He needed it to appear in front of these visitors that Bonnie was under his complete control. She decided to play along- for now, and get answers later.

"_Sugar_," the witch purred with matched exaggeration, running to practically knock Klaus over; placing frenzied pecks all over his face, "I love it here," she gushed and then played with his shirt buttons, suddenly shy, "who are your new friends?"

Rebekah went over to the table, bored with theatrics that she didn't perpetuate. "These are my brother's Caribbean associates," her finger pointed at each one, rattling off names, "Azzaca, Bastian, Vin, Lyron, Malik, and Joe."

Each gave either a chin nod, finger wave, or smile at the dull introduction; Joe, who resembled the music artist Drake, merely shrugged and lit his cigar.

Bonnie disentangled from Klaus and did a cute little curtsy. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"We knows you girl," the one called Azzaca interjected with a leer, "you's be of the Bennett line, and a _powerful_ sòsyè." He did the whole finger quote thing with the word 'powerful', rolling his eyes.

The light from the crystal chandelier shined down upon his big bald head, reflecting off his chocolate skin like diamonds, and the gold hoops in his ears, kind of reminded her of a genie- even though his thick beard was all wrong.

Whatever it was, there was definitely something about the man that she instantly hated. His wicked tone and mocking mannerisms offended her. She felt like showing off, and earning the respect she felt she was due.

Bonnie snapped her fingers with attitude and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you think you know me?"

The large muscular man continued to smirk, raking his dark eyes down the length of her and right back up; looking rather unconcerned. He cocked an eyebrow up in challenge.

Klaus and Rebekah both seemed thoroughly interested in what she was going to do, noticing the air get a little denser.

Bonnie returned his evil grin and released.

At first, it didn't seem like anything was happening, and all the men, having been in suspense too, started chuckling at Bonnie's intense and wild scrutiny. Save for Joe- he was on his cell phone checking his Facebook, ignoring the situation.

But then Azzaca's smile wavered. He clutched at his throat, coughing and sputtering; thick bile, blood, and phlegm ran from his lips like drool. Its spatters making artwork all over the coral colored tablecloth with each labored hack. Her triumph was written all over her face.

"Do you want to know what I always say?" She asked in innocence, like the rude and arrogant man wasn't in distress.

After a pause and no reply other than gurgling and even a chunk of meat being spit out, she went on. "What _I_ think," Bonnie giggled like the notion of thought was new to her, "is that in order to really get to know someone, you need to dig past the surface." She was playing the ditzy girlfriend routine, her voice being overly high and sweet.

"Well, that's not entirely right," she continued, tapping a finger to her chin, her forehead scrunched up with thought, "it was actually what my _Grams_ had always taught me- get to know the _inside_ of a person first, because that's what should count, right?"

Bonnie clapped ecstatically when he struggled to nod. "She was right, she was right," her parody of an airhead only heightened, "friends from the inside out, and see- just _look_ what you're made of!"

Azzaca blindly swung an arm out in front of him, pleading at Bekah, and then Klaus. "Padonnen m ', tanpri, li fè m mal ..."

"Sorry mate." Klaus shrugged, feeling tightness in his pants (from straight up arousal) at his girl's display.

"Yes," Rebekah agreed, joining Bonnie in the mock sing song department, "_so,_ _so, sorry_ Zac."

Just then, a young boy of about ten or eleven stepped out from the shadows of the sitting area. "I have seen enough. We will join your cause Niklaus. You have proven the witch is willing and not forced."

The hybrid bowed at the child/man, with his all white robes, and long beaded dreadlocks. "Thank you Damaris, my gratitude is infinite."

Bonnie's concentration was broken, much to Azzaca's relief- he collapsed onto the floor, his partners stepping over him to go join their warlock.

Joe stayed behind in his seat and stretched out his legs, using Zac as a foot rest.

She looked at the midget before her, and thought: _He is the one that supposed to save us from Alaric?_

Klaus responded with a wink, very proud of her. "Yes love, he will."

"What- the- Fu-"

Rebekah shot up and put a hand over Bonnie's mouth before she could finish.

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind me building things up a little. I wanted to show the bonding of the three and Bonnie's subtle progression into becoming the diva my after my own heart- tough, confident, assertive. **

**I am humbled by all the interest and praise, especially being the novice that I am and all. **

**Each review is like a gift, encouraging me to push myself, and hopefully improve. **

**I wish you all beautiful blessings and light, no matter where you are in this world. **


	8. Chapter 8

"He freaking read my mind." Bonnie insisted, refusing to calm down.

She was pacing in front of the huge camel hair sofa in the living quarters of the massive suite where Rebekah was seated calmly- too calm in her opinion.

Klaus had left with the other men to start putting things in order. He had practically made out with her in front of them, promising _his_ _girls_ (yes, he's actually said that) some beach time tomorrow, and reminding her to get to bed early; having seen the exhaust in her face after such strong magic conjuring. The pride in his stare, as he'd even mumbled a small goodbye towards her stomach- had been staggering.

"I mean, I knew- kind of, that this was possible, but shit Bekah, it's a little different when it actually happens."

Her new friend tried to refrain from the massive urge she had to roll her eyes. "Listen, I get it," she soothed, "you don't want my brother knowing all those mushy, girly, and naughty thoughts…"

"Oh please," Bonnie said with a foot stomp, "don't patronize me."

"Ok fine, I won't," the vampire girl conceded," so, get the hell over it already."

Bonnie's eyes widened up in offense and Bekah couldn't help, but shake her head in exasperation and chuckle.

"Look, my brother is hardly going to be exactly thrilled once it sinks in either," she said flicking her index finger up in her lap, "for one he's probably fantasizing about you constantly," next came her middle finger, "two, it'll be hard to lie- about _anything_ now," then her ring finger, "three, he finds it hard to trust people, and now he'll have no choice, because it's not like he can kill you," lastly went the pinky, "And four," Bekah shrugged, "well, I think the first three are enough, don't you?"

"Oh, this a disaster," Bonnie wailed, plopping down next to her, and wanting to pull out her hair, "what if I think something I don't mean, like _I hate you_, when I'm really just mad?"

"Niklaus isn't an idiot Bon, he's been around a long time, and knows the ways of women. I can't even tell you how many times I have said just that- to his face. And here we are, still thick as thieves." Rebekah put an arm around her, and Bonnie rested her head on her shoulder. "But, that's not what has you up in arms though…you don't want him to know just yet, how much you feel the opposite- am I right?"

When the witch didn't reply, and only started to shake her head _yes_ with a new crying fit; Bekah hugged the girl more tightly and went to consoling her with shushes and coos. Tears were soaking into one of the vampire's new outfits, an emerald satin and black lace party dress, and Rebekah was surprised that she didn't care in the least.

"C'mon, enough of that," she scolded gently, "You're of stronger stock than this, and you know it. We'll handle whatever comes about, well- together, okay?"

Bonnie nodded again into the crook of her arm again and sniffled. "Okay."

"That's my good girl," Bekah praised, disentangling them, and pulling Bonnie up and off the sofa with her, "now, let's order room service and see what's on the telly- believe me, Nik will pluck out all of my fingernails if I don't at least feed you and see you off to the Land of Nod."

Bonnie instantly felt bad. "I thought you were going out to one of the clubs?"

"That was before; when I thought you'd be all snuggled up with my brother and trying to fight off his advances," she imitated Klaus's deep voice with a lecherous grin and an eyebrow wiggle (_Saucy_ _Witch_), Bonnie laughed in spite of herself, "no worries," Bekah went on, joining in on the giggles, "there will be other nights, other times- I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone unguarded."

So, that's exactly what they did. While Bonnie took a nice long bath, Rebekah ordered them some food, and changed into pajamas. They both were in white frilly little smocks with matching boy shorts when the pizza, nachos, and jumbo shrimp cocktail arrived. The big debate, other than Bekah compelling the delivery boy to offer up his carotid (which didn't bother Bonnie as much as she felt it should have), was on which movie to watch.

"I am not, I repeat _not_, sitting through that fluffy piece of crap." Bekah said with gag, in reference to Twilight.

"Well, I don't want to sit through Hannibal either." Bonnie fumed more than annoyed.

"Why ever not- it's better than Edward flipping glitter balls, and at least Hannibal really knows how to show a girl a good time."

"You're sick."

"Thank you," Bekah said frankly, "I knew you'd appreciate my taste sooner or later."

"That _so_ was not a compliment." Bonnie corrected.

"Tomato- tomatto," Rebekah countered putting her hair up into a pony, "well, _wonder_ _witch_," she teased, "what else is there?"

"Oh, bite me."

"Really?"

Both girls laughed again, the tension between them suddenly evaporating, as they both did a little bounce in place when Ever After came up on the guide list.

They looked at each other sideways, did a high five, and grinned.

* * *

A horn blared sharply in warning as the close knit group jaywalked across a street in central Nassau.

The traffic, noise from bars, and restaurants, revealed the night life in full swing. Palm trees and cement- flashing signs and smells of street meat, permeated the atmosphere.

There was only one objective, and the hybrid wouldn't be distracted, even when a pretty girl who was working that particular corner of Shirley and East, stepped in his path, and tried grinding a preview of her services against his crotch.

Klaus grabbed her throat, let his incisors protract, and stepped fully into the light of the alleyway with her. "Surprise sweetheart."

Her screams became muffled as he bit into her neck like butter and ripped out her trachea; spitting it out into the dirt as her body slumped against the flamingo pink brick of a building.

Joe, for the first time showed an interest, passing by the hooker with a sad glance. She should have approached him first. "Harsh wit you, isn't it?"

"You have no idea mate."

Damaris went ahead and signaled a bouncer standing post by a dark red door. They were immediately allowed entrance.

The salsa beats, black painted walls, and flickering candles, were similar to any other underground establishment. Many sweaty bodies, packed like sardines, cleared a path to permit the passing of the vampires; the short boy/man leading the way was getting stopped every so often for hand kissing or blessings.

The one named Vin, all dark as midnight oil, with intricate corn rows, and gold caps on his canines, whispered something low into Damaris's ear, crouching low.

The warlock nodded and motioned for Klaus to join him.

"Back room will provide de privacy- special guest there too."

"Lead on then," Klaus replied in interest, "I'm anxious to be done with it."

All six men of Damaris' entourage stood watch as Klaus and the young voodoo shaman went past the hanging purple velvet drape.

There was an altar with a cow skull centerpiece, amidst various wooden bowls of blood, statues of Christian saints, crystals, and incense burning atop a large stone slab. Medium sized crates which held live chickens were stacked on either side. The floor was earthen and scorched, with symbols littered through out that glowed. But that wasn't what captured the hybrid's attention right off.

"So, you thought to follow me," he couldn't help but gloat, "how unfortunate for you."

Damon Salvatore was bound and gagged; vervain soaked cloth roped together around his legs and arms on a wicker chair, (the only piece of furniture in the small room) looking rather pale and quite unwell.

"I mean- really, did you honestly think I wouldn't have reinforcements- foolish boy?"

The black haired, blue eyed, and insipid beauty of Mystic Falls, grunted and tried straining against his restraints again, practically knocking the chair over. Klaus went over to him in a nonchalant manner, using a finger and thumb to pull the rag from his mouth.

"What was that, I'm afraid I couldn't understand you," he said graciously with a smile, "care to repeat yourself?"

"K-k-iss-(ack-ack)-My-A-a-sss (ack-ack)." Damon coughed and wheezed.

"I have ways to make da man talk." Damaris offered with wickedness that far surpassed his years.

Niklaus regarded the warlock thoughtfully, finding his all white orbs even unsettled him a bit. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary," he leaned into their captive's face sweetly, "will it Damon?"

The eldest Salvatore also looked cautiously at Damaris, it seemed he'd already had a taste and hadn't liked it- he shook his head and Klaus was pleased. "Good- very good."

"So, besides the obvious, why are you here, and take care not to lie to me," Klaus warned, picking up a human femur bone that was on the floor, snapping the end off, and making it sharp, "because I'm fully prepared to make things a whole lot easier on the doppelgänger." His intent was clear. Klaus put the pointy end over the younger vampire's heart.

"It's Alaric-," Damon started, swallowing hard when Klaus applied some pressure, "he went all nuts when you skipped town. We tried to reason with him, almost died ourselves, but we did manage to escape with Elena, but- it was too late for- for- Blondie…"

"Go on." Klaus prompted, showing no emotion over Caroline Forbes demise.

Damon paused, appearing like he'd just lost a trump card. "Well, Stefan took Elena out of town, and we still don't know where our line stems from, or how exactly to kill him without taking our girl out," Damon stopped and looked like he could cry from the thought, "your Mom tethered their souls together, so Alaric would only have one life time to kill all of you."

"That's certainly interesting," Klaus mused, "yet, strangely enough, I'm still failing to see how this is my problem."

"What the hell Klaus," Damon angrily spat, "how isn't it? You're the one who wanted Elena's blood, acted all gaga over Care, and who is in Alaric's first line of fire- he's not far behind me, that's why I came, to warn you, and hopefully call a truce."

"Hmm," Klaus pretended to consider, "um, no-" he shook his head, "no thanks mate."

Just when the hybrid went to push the porous and marrow filled bone into Damon's chest- the vampire said something that stopped him.

"_Wait- he's got Kol."_

Klaus internally cursed, backed away, and threw the broken femur back to the floor.

Damaris stepped forward. "Kill double, kill hunter- very simple, I will get on it right now."

"No," Damon screamed, jerking against his restraints again, and hopping with the chair haphazardly, "please- don't do that, not Elena, no, no, no…"

"Pull it together man," Klaus said disgusted, "show some pride for Christ's sake."

He didn't know why, all of the sudden, Bonnie crossed his mind at that moment, but she did. Klaus reflected on that, seeing as the usually proud, cocky, annoying, and ruthless vamp was turning into mush before him.

If it was the mother of his child, about to be nailed to a cross, would he be that weak in the face of it?

So, against his usual careless nature, he felt merciful. "Call Stefan, have him feed Elena some of his blood, and snap her neck. You have 16 hours, do you understand?"

Damon vigorously nodded, breathing in a huge sigh of relief; actually looking at the hybrid with an odd sort of reverence. "Thank you…"

"Either way, she's dust. You best remind Mr. Brooding Bum that," he repeated, "before he gets any heroic notions to save her humanity. Because by tomorrow, around noon's time, Elena will be killed one way or another. And it'll be up to the two of you, on whether or not she wakes up again."

Damaris went to take the bindings off of Damon. Klaus raised a hand to stop him. "Wait, we're not done just yet- my brother Kol?"

Damon felt the need to rush. "He went to save Blondie because he thought that was your girl, failed, and ended up a prisoner, in order for Alaric to bait you."

"He lives still?"

"Yes, Alaric wants to kill all of you together. He even messaged Elijah and told him to come to Nassau to make a deal- you for Kol."

"Good to know," Klaus said, dropping his hand, and giving the warlock the green light to proceed, "in the near future, when this is all said and done- nothing more than a very unpleasant memory…"

He stopped for dramatic effect before continuing. "I hope I don't have to spell it out for you Mr. Salvatore."

Damon caught his drift. Next time he would not be spared. "You will never have to see us again."

Klaus smirked, feeling that things were turning out relatively grand after all. He went to turn around and leave Damaris to finish things, when Damon called out to his back.

"Why Bonnie," he asked truly puzzled, "I don't get it- what about that whole hybrid scheme of yours, you've just dropped it," he whistled because he couldn't snap his fingers yet, "_like_ _that_."

The Original never stopped or turned, he just kept walking, throwing over his shoulder.

"There is more than one way to make a family Damon and with that being said- have fun with your incestuous threesome."


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie and Rebekah were passed out on the couch when he'd returned, half past four o'clock in the morning, with dawn not too far off.

They were both all snuggled up in semi fetal positions under a light blue quilt, small smiles upon their lips, and the credits to a movie he recognized as being one of his sister's favorites, running across the large flat screen on the wall.

Klaus used the remote to cut off the TV as Bekah opened up an eye. "_Greetings_ _dear_ _brother_, _how_ _did_ _your_ _night_ _fare_?" She whispered, shifting herself more upright while being careful not to wake Bonnie.

"_Better than planned actually_," he admitted also speaking quietly, "_we have company arriving soon of_ _the vampire hunter variety, and our brothers are also to join us as well_." Klaus sighed, peeling back the blanket in order to scoop up his blissfully dreaming witch; kissing her forehead. "_But, let us catch up on these matters tomorrow, I am tired- thank you_," he then bent low to chastely kiss his sister's forehead, "_for sacrificing your evening_."

"_It was no sacrifice_," Bekah said with a stretch, "_we actually had a nice time of it, us_ _girls_," she nodded to the mess on the glass coffee table of half eaten pizza and shrimp tails, "_her and me_ _are getting quite close and comfy- I find myself growing attached as strange as that_ _is_…"

He tousled her hair with his free hand. "_Not strange at all_."

Rebekah smiled and stood up, kissing Bonnie's temple in a similar fashion as the hybrid had. "_Take care with her_," she warned, "_the poor thing was absolutely a fret with you_ _reading her thoughts the way you did- perhaps more discretion next time_."

"_Oh and why did that upset her_?"

"_Don't be daft Nik_," Bekah scolded low, "_she's a young woman going through a lot right_ _now, and here's a man, she hardly understands yet, or her own feelings about him- going all_ _psychic savant_."

Klaus looked down thoughtfully at the smooth and unblemished caramel complexion of Bonnie, still completely unaware of being held in the crook of his arm, and nodded. "_Duly noted dear sister, sleep well_."

Rebekah winked at him, picked up the quilt, and gave her friend one more affectionate glance; taking her leave towards her own bedroom.

For a moment Klaus wasn't sure where he was going to take Bonnie.

But, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own and her lazily beating heart on his chest, cinched the deal. She would stay with him. He needed her to.

"_What enchantment have you cast on me?_"

Still, the witch did not stir, other than to snuggle her face deeper, inhale his scent, and remain smiling.

Some of what his sister had said made sense, but part of him was feeling naughty, and curious beyond distraction. How far exactly did this bond go, and would he be able to test its limits without Bonnie knowing?

Klaus held her to him, marveling at how fragile and petite she seemed, yet at times, also displayed the strength and fury of a juggernaut- being ever more the contradiction. But, that's what he liked most about her. She was always interesting and never boring.

He mused that they were more alike than she may care to admit, feeling another pressing erection start to stir in his pants again; the memory of what she did to Azzaca gifting him with delicious imagery.

Klaus carefully made way with Bonnie and his tempting thoughts down the hallway.

After using his foot to shut the door of the grand master suite, he kicked off his shoes, and padded across the plush beige carpeting to the custom round bed in the middle of the room. The frilly camisole she was wearing rose up some, when he gently laid her down, exposing her midriff, and lace embroidered panties that were in fashion these days.

They were a far cry from the petticoats and line chemise you had to practically be Houdini to get women out of back in the 16th century, and thank the gods that corsets and their many strings were no longer an issue.

No, his woman was lovely, earthen, and a glowing goddess amongst the white goose down spread without such unnecessary bindings. A treasure to be feasted upon by his eyes only.

Klaus was certain now more than ever, that if any so much as _dared_ to bear witness to her in this state, all bare curves and softness, he would gouge out their eyes.

His fingers trailed over her navel with a mind of their own, the skin responding at his caress in beautiful gooseflesh.

Bonnie shivered and Klaus licked at his lips, mentally chastising himself for self-control.

The beast in him was demanding domination, passion, and raw physical union- but that annoying gentleman aspect of himself was tsking loudly at the back of his mind in disapproval. It wouldn't allow him to ravage her without conscious consent.

So, after removing his button down shirt, and tossing it onto a Queen Anne chair by the window, he modestly lay down next to her, as she instinctively sought to mold herself to his body once more. Klaus decided now was the time to experiment.

He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes, concentrating on her and all the history they'd shared over the past few months, until a sinking sensation overtook him and he was no longer aware of the bedroom.

When he slowly reopened his eyes, Klaus realized quickly that they weren't in the hotel anymore.

He was standing by a massive maple tree in a park like setting, watching through a muted hazy view, while his witch pulled items out of a large wicker basket onto a blanket upon the grass. Birds were chirping, the sun was high in the sky, and the weather was mild; she was humming to herself completely unaware that there was a voyeuristic intruder.

_This must be her dream_, he thought amused.

She raised her face up towards the rays of the morning star as a child's giggle sounded off in the distance, in which Bonnie righted herself, using her hand to shade her view, calling out, "_Gideon- our picnic is almost ready honey, put the frog down, and come here."_

Klaus' breathing stilled, (even though he had no use for air), as a chubby blond toddler, with golden tan skin, and bright hazel blue eyes, ran into the clearing; throwing himself wholeheartedly in front of his mother's outstretched arms onto his knees. He had three or four teeth offset by a dimple, his hands were full of mud from playing in a nearby stream, and the amphibian in question was still grasped firmly within his plump little fingers in front of his overalls.

"_Pees mama- Giddy keep wittle friend."_

Bonnie shook her head and smiled sadly, _"Don't you think your friend would miss his family…I would surely miss my little guy if anyone decided to keep you."_

The child looked down at his captured pet and appeared to be thinking very hard about it, pursing his little mouth up into a frown, _"Okaaay," _Gideon stated dramatically having made a decision, making Klaus melt,_ "his mama needs him, we not keep- I put back."_

Bonnie pinched his cheeks and kissed his nose with an _"awe"_, patting his bottom as he jumped up to hurry back towards the stream.

Just as Klaus started wondering where he was in this mini fantasy of future events, a clone of himself sauntered over, kneeling to embrace the witch from behind, and nuzzle her neck. _"Mmm, how I've missed your body love." _His double murmured lecherously making Bonnie blush and swat at his arm.

"_Shh, the baby might hear you."_ She reprimanded lightly.

"_Gideon is hardly a baby anymore sweetheart,"_ his twin responded huskily, bringing his hands to grip her pelvis,_ "besides; it's high time my boy learn the ways of wooing women."_

"_Yes, in fifteen years maybe."_ She laughed as his double thrust his hips suggestively, yet pulled away when the boy came back, screaming, _"Daddy, daddy, daddy…"_

Only the child didn't go to where the dream version of himself was. He ran up to the maple tree, bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously.

"_I see you,"_ he told the real Klaus proudly, _"you would've let Giddy keep the frog."_

Klaus was startled, and darted his eyes to where Bonnie was, still not noticing their child's diversion, enjoying the attempts of onslaught by his clone. Part of him was extremely jealous, of _himself_, as ridiculous as that was- but his son yanked at his hand, bringing his attention back. _"You wuv mommy and me right?"_

He knelt down extremely serious. "With all I am…_son_."

The term felt strange and foreign to him, but right just the same.

His boy accepted this as if he'd already known as much and matched Klaus in the serious department. _"Then make mommy see,"_ Gideon whispered, _"she so 'fraid you don't."_

They both looked back towards the blanket where his mother was, noticing a dark cloud overshadowing the sun with Gideon's words, as rain had started to pelt at the ground fiercely and his Bonnie was screaming, _"NOOOOO"_; cradling his mirror image within her arms, a white ash dagger buried deep into his chest; replica Klaus's skin greying with silver and purple protruding veins in final death.

"Saints abide us." He barely uttered, horrified at the desperate situation he was witnessing.

"_It's wike this all da time."_

Klaus grabbed his boy and picked him up, hugging him. "I will never allow it, you must believe me."

"_I not da one who don't."_ Gideon assured, hugging him back just as hard.

Just then two tiny incisors lunged at his throat and sank painfully through his skin. Gideon was feeding from him. _"Time wake up now."_ He heard in the recesses of his brain.

Klaus sprung into a sitting position upon the huge bed, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. He looked to and fro, not being able spy his woman anywhere. Dread, cold and unmerciful, consumed all of his being as he tried not to be rash and panic.

He was ready to bellow and yell bloody murder, when the faucet in the suite's bathroom turned on, calming him.

That is, until Bonnie let loose the most marrow curdling scream he'd ever heard in all his centuries alive. Klaus bounded off the bed and practically punched the door down.

She was crouched in front of the sink and crying, holding her stomach with both arms.

Klaus freaked. "What is it- it's not our son, please tell me it's not our son!"

Her head went haphazardly back and forth as she shakily stood, keeping her back towards him. Rebekah then also came barreling through; pushing past Nik, her eye makeup smeared up her cheeks from sleep.

"My God, Bon, what's wrong?"

She was mumbling something over and over again while biting her lower lip until it bled. Both siblings were becoming frustrated, looking at each other worriedly; Bekah running a hand through her hair, while Klaus went to approach Bonnie, only to get swatted away.

"Don't- da- don't look at me," Bonnie whined, "I'm- I'm- _hideous_."

"You could never be any such thing," Klaus pleaded, trying to touch her again, and jumping back slightly as she sobbed even harder, "believe me…I only see perfection when I look upon you. Nothing could change that love- I swear it."

"Yes, sweetie, he's right," Bekah added, "now tell us, please- what is it that has you in fits? Remember, it's like I said, we'll face anything that comes along together. I meant that, you know," she edged closer along the vanity and placed a hand tentatively onto the witch's shoulder, "I'm here- so let me help you…_trust_ _us_." She begged softly.

Bonnie leaned into Rebekah and slowly turned around; pointing at her midsection as if it were a tumor- and in a way it kind of was.

"Look then," she said hysterically, "look at the freak."

Brother and sister both gasped loudly in shock before either could prevent it.

"See," Bonnie wailed, "I'm a big fat monster."

They beheld their little witch sporting a not so little seven month pregnant tummy; her belly button looking just that- a button, pushing out and straining from her firm abdomen, swallowing up the boy shorts, making them appear nothing more than a thong.

Klaus was the first to recover, and Rebekah wanted to smack him so badly her fingers itched.

"Christ- is that all," he breathed out in relief, "I thought something was really wrong with you."

* * *

**Thanks be to all of you following this story and your wonderful reviews! I am humbled (truly) and honored, so big kisses and hugs to you all! Sorry for the late update, as usually I try to do so every couple days, but recent family events prevented it. Hopefully the wait was worth it…**

**Please check out my girl DGfleetfox and her new story _Her Not So Unfortunate Weakness_, it's a delightful read and she's a talented author. Until next time friends, xoxo Ebony**


	10. Chapter 10

It took a bit of time- okay, more like three hours for Rebekah to calm Bonnie down enough, to one: stop crying, and two: come out of the bathroom.

When she finally did emerge, it was with her head held high, and only the slightest of tremors in her hands giving away the internal war of her emotions. If this pregnancy was anything, she figured, it was supernatural- so why wouldn't her baby act like a Miracle Grow sprout?

Saved on time for sure, but Bonnie had never figured on looking like a Buddha statue so soon and had groaned out in disappointment as another realization had hit her.

All the clothes she'd recently bought, well- they just might as well be donated now to some skinny _other_ girl- it's not like any of them would fit her anymore.

She'd voiced that concern to her new bestie in the bathroom earlier, and of course, Bekah's response had been, "_No worries-_ _we'll just have an even better excuse than before to do some shopping_."

Bonnie's response in turn, remembering what a delightful experience that had been, "_Whoa, hold me back_," as she'd mimed vomiting.

"_You are so lucky sometimes_," the blonde had fumed, "_anyone else would have their liver handed_ _to them for such an offense_."

The witch had then rolled her eyes, but somehow managed to find the semi threat hilarious; laughing with a snort, making Bekah look at her hopefully- that is until her crying jag had started up again, and then the poor vampire girl's only wish had been that she could stake herself and save Alaric all the trouble.

No, Bonnie had eventually come to terms with it, taking a page out of the movie Ever After, just telling herself to _breathe_, and trusting she was past the hormonal train wreck of her reaction.

"Where- where is Klaus?" She asked aloud, back to the present, scanning the humungous bedroom and not seeing him anywhere.

Rebekah, who was following her lead, also stopped short; noticing his absence with a shrug of her shoulders, while simply chalking it up to men reacting badly to womanly displays of emotion. "Oh, I'm sure he's stalking around here somewhere. Probably wanted to give you a bit of space, especially after that award winning reply to your- your- well, your growth." She finished lamely, looking away.

"That's one way to put it." Bonnie stated wryly, subconsciously rubbing the heavy bump that used to be her toned _flat_ tummy.

"Let me grab my cell and I'll shoot him a text 'K," Rebekah said walking out of the room.

Bonnie walked over to the huge dresser with the ornate gold accented mirror and turned this way and that- figuring perhaps some of the more stretchy sun dresses might work enough to go out in. She bent down to awkwardly to open up a drawer when Bekah squealed from the living room.

"O-M-G, Bon- get your ass in here right now."

She cocked one of her eyebrows up in interest, cautiously standing in order to waddle- just a little, making her way slowly to see what exactly had the other girl so excited.

When the witch went past the door and threshold she found she couldn't breathe after all. Yeah, all the wind had been knocked out of her body, as her hazel green eyes went into sensory overload. Her mouth gaped open like a guppy and she was even sure her heart was skipping beats.

"Nice save huh?" Bekah gloated proudly, her arms out in front of her as if to say "_ta-da"_.

Bonnie continued to stare, an awed "_Holy_ _Mother_ _of_…" passing her lips.

"My child," Klaus finished for her, stepping out from the kitchen with a scotch in hand, wearing a black tank that showed off the defined leanness of his frame, and a devilish smirk working double time, "just a small token love- to apologize for my crass disregard of your feelings before," he took a small sip of the bitter fluid still smiling when Bonnie did nothing more than grunt and nod, "you and our son mean _everything_ to me, and it's high time I started showing you that."

She swept her gaze over the whole living area, jammed packed with every exotic flower, every balloon, and every gift bag (in all the colors of the rainbow) known to the whole of the Caribbean; blinking, swallowing, and still feeling short of a few working neurons- like a complete moron and a half.

Rebekah high fived Niklaus, and then started to rummage through some of the goodies, pulling out an expensive silver Versace maternity bathing suit with another high pitched squeal.

"We are _so_ getting our tan on today," she gushed, winking at Bonnie, "well us pasty unfortunate ones anyway- you lucky bitch you."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, I did promise my girls some beach time today," he said setting his glass down onto the full glass coffee table, pushing a medium sized pot ofPlumerias plumerias Caesalpinia pulcherrima Caesalpinia pulcherrima aside, "and I always honor my promises."

He walked over to Bonnie (the statue) and cradled her astonished face into his hands.

She stared up into his glacial grey eyes, nothing but putty, as he leaned closer into her mouth, ghosting the words "_I'm_ _sorry_", before capturing her lips with his own in what could only be described as a soul shattering kiss.

When he pulled away, only briefly- it was to speak to her in Latin, and Bonnie wanted so badly to ask what he was saying, but Klaus covered up her mouth again before she could even make an attempt.

"_Ego vivere modo ... cor meum, meum legatum, tantum infirmitate ... Ego amare__."_

Whatever he had said, she hadn't a clue, but was sure somehow, that it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever declared to her, and she melted into him, wanting to consume the heat he was creating within her.

Rebekah cleared her throat loudly, after a sighed "_awe, how perfect brother_", and neither paid her any mind.

* * *

Klaus excused himself, leaving his sister and radiant lady love underneath a portable umbrella on the beach, them toasting coconut drinks; Bonnie's non-alcoholic of course, in order to take a call from Vin. He walked enough distance away to ensure privacy, while keeping his most beloved treasures within sight.

"Is it done?"

"_According to Damaris, yes…"_

"Not good enough," Klaus snapped, "I want proof."

"_Calm it down a bit boss…me gets what you want, ok."_

"Why Vin," he purred in that deadly way of his, gripping the hard plastic of the phone, almost shattering it, "this _is_ me being calm."

The man on the other side of the conversation went quiet, probably kicking himself for letting the chastisement slip. Klaus smirked, faintly hearing an audible gulp.

"One hour."

"_Y-y-yes boss."_

Klaus ended the call satisfied, as Bonnie waved a kiss at him with a giggle. His dead heart swelled.

For the first time in a long time he was happy, as scary as that concept was, and nothing, Klaus vowed internally with a growl, was going to fuck it up for him. Not idiot reject vampires, doppelgängers, or mad henchmen on a death mission for his mother. He would risk it all just to have it all.

Bonnie was more than worth it, and his son, little Gideon, most certainly deserved no less than the world itself. Klaus would die his final death, before giving either of them anything less.

"Coming love," he smiled, signaling one of the beach waiters for refills, casually sprinting back, "miss me that much?"

Rebekah scoffed, giving unasked for advice to her bestie with all the authority of a queen. "Don't you dare blow up his head any more than it is already," she had a look of distaste, "living with the cad will be just that much more impossible."

Klaus kicked some sand at her with a bare foot and a scowl. "Shut it, cow."

She stuck out her tongue, wiping her chest off with her middle finger and a muttered 'moo'. Bonnie laughed so hard she sloshed her drink.

"C'mon you two, stop it."

Both Klaus and Bekah simultaneously cocked their brows up, looking clueless and innocently at the witch. "What?" They said together.

"Oh, nothing…" The caramel skinned beauty snorted.

Thomas, the hotel beach concierge, chose that time to intervene with a glass pitcher of Bahama Mama mixer. Klaus plopped next down next to Bonnie on the beach, as she received more fruity goodness, running his tongue over the pulse point of her wrist intimately. She shuddered in a good way.

"It's perfectly alright precious," he huskily moaned, reveling in her taste, "I need you close to me as well."

Bonnie's breathing hitched and her arm went shaky.

Rebekah pretended to find Thomas's uniform fascinating, noticing the discomfort of the young attendant, dilating her irises. "You will bring us more Bacardi and fresh lobster," she whispered, catching the gaze of the onyx muscled youth, running an index finger over his chest and flicking one hardened nipple with her fingernail, "got that…_stud_?"

"Yes mistress." He monotoned, completely underneath her spell.

The blonde bombshell preened, pushing her chest out further; the fabric of her hot pink bikini straining. "Good boy."

Thomas stared at her full breasts as hungrily as Bekah was staring at his jugular.

"Later," she scolded softly, "room P317."

"Yes Ma'am." He sighed, hesitantly shuffling away to fetch the ordered request. Klaus rolled his eyes, breaking away from Bonnie's hungry green gaze reluctantly.

"Must you constantly whore the help sister?"

Rebekah shook her head exasperated. "Well, _excuse_ me dear brother," her hand gripped the coconut umbrella confection she held more tightly in annoyance, "for being lonely."

Her pouting mouth almost made him feel bad- almost.

"You, my devious girl, are many things," Klaus grinned and then winked, "but lonely is never among them."

Rebekah couldn't hold her faux indignation any longer and matched his lecherous smile. "Touché."

Bonnie yawned loudly, gaining the siblings attention and concern away from petty squabbles.

"Nicklaus, the heat must be too much, we've been out here for hours. Have the hotel staff collect our things. I will tend to Bon and get us back to our suite."

Spoken like a spoiled general, he wanted to say, but reigned in his sprouting temper, for his witch's sake, and hers alone. She did look tired. His nod towards Bekah was curt.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want to go in yet," Bonnie argued half-heartedly, swatting her hands as if to shoo them away when both made a grab for an arm to stand her up, "goddamn it, I said NO!"

Klaus shot his sister a deadly look when she went to speak; Rebekah opened and closed her mouth twice, matching his glare head on with one of her own- unafraid.

"Darling," he cooed, leaning in to breathe his words over the tender skin of Bonnie's neck, "no one will _ever_ make you do anything you don't want to do, as long as I exist, I promise this to you." Klaus kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear that always made her weak, his scruff tickling a bit, earning a blessed sigh from his witch that was like music from heaven. "So, please…relax…for me."

Bonnie nodded into him as he embraced her fully with a hug. "That's my sweetheart." He kissed her temple affectionately, looking smug now at his sister over her crop of golden curls.

Rebekah plopped back down onto her beach chair with a huff, securing her sunglasses from their perch on her head back over her eyes. Bonnie pushed Klaus away a little to address her.

"I'm sorry Bekah, it's just that I overheard some people behind us talking about live music at sunset, and I don't want to miss it."

Her friend shrugged, pulling the gold rimmed designer lenses down the bridge of her nose in order to haughtily reply, "Whatever", before pushing them back up again to shield her emotions.

Bonnie could sense them though and knew the vampire girl's ego was bruised. She wanted to say more, soothe her somehow for acting like a brat, but nature made another unexpected visit.

"Rebekah…I have to go pee." She blurted out instead, much to her embarrassment.

The blonde's shoulders tensed up in shock as she slowly turned back towards her friend, looking like she just might say something snarky, but instead merely burst out into a fit of chuckles. "Wow that has got to be one of the smoothest apologies I have ever received."

Bonnie's cheeks were flaming crimson. And she desperately wished she could just fall into the earth; escaping the perceived look of horror on Klaus's face, which couldn't be further from the truth, but to her- he was disgusted with her human needs. Bekah took pity.

"Come on you," she stood again and helped Bonnie up for a second time undisputed, "we'll go to the loo and freshen up- change from our suits and get pretty for the music."

"I'll stand guard outside," Klaus went to add, only to have his sister's palm square in his face.

"Na- na- na….she needs _me_ now, not _you_, get that? Me."

He felt his eyes going red and his bones shifting. A feral grunted "Mine" escaped his lips and Bekah kneed him in the nuts for it. "Knock that shit off Nik; seriously, I'm your sister for fuck's sake."

Bonnie's mouth was forming an O, and to her man's credit, he barely flinched; actually the assault to his manhood only seemed to make him more determined. She knew he was going to do something stupid, like snap Bekah's neck right there in front of everyone, so she thought fast, and acted even quicker.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Bonnie cried out, clutching her side, and making her best _Hey_, _I'm in anguish _face, while squirming.

"Now see what you've done," Rebekah spat, "what the hell is wrong with you?" She put an arm around her witchy friend possessively, and Klaus actually did then look wounded.

"Love, what is it- is Giddy kicking or something?" His hand went to her stomach.

Bonnie's character broke a second and her head snapped up. "Who's Giddy?"

Klaus panicked, not sure how his witch would respond to his little venture inside her head, now performing a bit himself, barking at his sister so as to not have to explain. "Hurry you malevolent waste of proper breeding- get her to the bathroom."

Rebekah didn't waste another breath with a retort, doing as told for once without a fight.

He raked a hand through his hair in relief watching them walk away. Noticing a group who had been observing their family display with interest.

"Buggar off." Klaus yelled at them annoyed, making all six promptly jump, their eyes finding the ocean once again fascinating.

Klaus _was_ slightly worried, but was beginning to know Bonnie well enough to see through her bullshit. She wasn't really in distress. No, she was just trying to keep the peace. He could respect that, even if it did piss him off a little.

His cellphone beeped signaling a text as he lowered himself onto a lounge chair and took a long swig from his sister's glass. If it was one thing they (for sure) had in common- it was strong drinks. And this one here, could actually be classified as toxic.

Klaus cleared his throat gingerly, already starting to feel a phantom chest hair begin to sprout.

His grey eyes lowered to his lap. The message in question being from Vin.

Klaus rechecked his Rolex casually, noticing it had only been twenty minutes, and smiled; tapping the screen to open it.

All gloating drained from his face as he jumped up to reface the direction where the ladies had gone, filled with nothing but dread.

Dropping the phone into the sand, he ran faster than he'd ever had before.

One word from the text was racing through his mind about as fast as his legs were blurring through the sand.

The text, that wasn't from Vin at all- oh no, his guess would be that Vin was long since dead.

That message was from Alaric. And the word giving him chills, making him wish he could vomit. Well, that word was quite simple really. Its intent more than clear.

**Boom**

Klaus prayed, begged, and pleaded with any and all Angels or Demons playing chess right now.

He had to be in time. He had to be in time.

He had to…


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus had no other thoughts, save for one objective; find the girls.

Faces, bodies, and muted scenery hurriedly danced past his peripheral vision, barely registering. While in the back of his mind sat his primal killer, which lacked all other moral compass; being fed only the determination not to fail. It could have cared less if the whole bloody beach went up in flames.

But, no, _not_ his darlings, _not_ his son.

If they were harmed in any way, taken away from him into the vastness of forever, he would surely not mentally withstand the backlash. Forced, most certainly, into an insanity of mass proportion, going on a blood binge to rival that of the infamous Lady Bathory, while spiraling unhinged and playing master of hell's playground on earth.

He stopped briefly before two tall glass block dividers: left, the men's quarters, right, women's.

A cocky beach security guard, in white shorts and a hotel Atlantis navy polo shirt, made a motion to step in front of him, shaking his head with a smirk as Klaus went to head towards the symbol bearing a circular head and a triangle skirt.

The man's neck was snapped before his vocal chords could even vibrate, his body collapsing with gravity, like a lifeless mannequin, onto the sand strewn concrete tiles.

Sudden and anxious screams of witnesses standing in line, were like the perfect background music to his ears. These humans, fearing not what they assumed was just a madman. No, he was not of their species. He was more, superior in every way possible, his beast no longer chained in suppression, showing the redness of his eyes and feral bite.

He entered the lavish bathroom, barking a desperate plea, "Bonnie, Bekah!"

Klaus grabbed an unsuspecting woman freshening up her face in the mirror, her short hair in a crimson bob, and her long sarong an offensive shade of orange. She startled, her plain brown eyes wide, as he grunted, throwing her behind him to smash against a far wall, in between the many metal hand dryers, with a crack of her spine. She gurgled out blood, convulsing in a seizure from shock, as he made fast work of kicking open every stall; making other women cry out in the middle of their business as he savagely ripped out their throats; checking everywhere possible he could think of for a device. From ceiling, to floor, to toilet tanks, and trash receptacles. All the while, blood dripped from his mouth and chin, squirted from the necks and dying hearts of the attacked, soaking into his previously clean clothes, while making messy puddles all around him.

They weren't here. Nothing was here. Everything was as it should be, save for the carnage he had just caused. He clutched at his head, practically ripping out his hair from the roots, roaring in madness. Feeling absolutely helpless.

Flashes of his worst fears, their images spurring him even further, cemented the need that was consuming him. Klaus no longer cared for anything else.

If he couldn't find them, and soon. Then there would be no salvation on this island.

* * *

"Oh, how darling," Rebekah said wistfully, holding up a stained glass sun catcher in the market they had wandered off to, "this would be perfect in my nephew's nursery, don't you think?"

Bonnie eyed the beautiful bauble and smiled with a head shake, liking the picture of cherubs against a heavenly backdrop. "Yes, I totally agree, that would make a nice accent in _my_ son's room." Her joking tone was just that, as there were no feelings of insecurity anymore of the Originals planning on excluding her. Yet, Bekah's unhappy look, contradicted her excitement of the find. "Why the sad face though?"

The tall blonde handed the trinket to the merchant, telling him to wrap it, while avoiding Bonnie's expectant eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, speaking low, more to herself, "I don't know really. I guess it's just kind of hit me all of the sudden…"

Rebekah turned and went to walk away with her new purchase, lost within herself and whatever was bothering her. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other towards the next stall without finishing. Everything about her having altered. Usually she strut, head held high amongst the clouds, every pore about her exuding the message; I am royalty, make way.

Instead now, Bonnie witnessed something she didn't think the girl was capable of. Depression. "Hey," the witch grabbed her arm, forcing her to face her, "what gives Bekah?"

Bonnie knew this was not something the other girl was used to. How could she be, with the kind of life she had led? Nobody usually cared what she felt or thought. It was obvious in the reluctance she saw in her to share. It was time to change that. After all, Rebekah had been nothing but the greatest support to her these past few days. And surprisingly, Bonnie discovered, (especially in the way that her own emotions were sympathetically getting blue right along with her), their friendship had become more important than that of the ones she thought she had back in Mystic Falls.

"Whatever it is hun, you can trust me. I am here for you, and I promise I will never judge you. Please, tell me. What's wrong?"

Rebekah looked at Bonnie, her lip trembling a bit; swallowing hard in nervousness, trying her best not to cry. "It's just, well I don't know, I guess, even though I'm absolutely stars over the moon for you and Nik," she squeezed Bonnie's hand, afraid she'd be offended, "I can't help but be jealous." Her face looked ashamed.

Suddenly it all made sense to the witch. Like finding that hard to place puzzle piece.

"Oh, Bekah…" Bonnie grabbed her into a fierce hug, the girl stiff at first in her arms, not understanding this reaction, to which she herself, thought would be anger.

"I get it, really I do," she told her sincerely, "you're upset about not being able to have a baby aren't you?"

Rebekah only nodded with a tiny sob into the crook of Bonnie's neck with a heart wrenching sniffle. The dam having cracked with a couple centuries worth of pain. "_Shh_, it's okay," both girls just held onto each other lost in the moment, and for once, the ancient vampire allowed someone else to see her weakness without wanting to kill them, "what would you think if I told you, that maybe I can find a way?" Bonnie gently pulled back a little and smoothed Bekah's hair away from her face as the girl swiped at her eyes, regaining composure.

"You are serious?"

"Well, I don't want to make any promises that are absolute, but I will do my best to try. Anything is possible, I believe that now, I mean, look at me, look at _this_." She pointed to her huge round middle, "We flew past the town of normal like five hours ago."

With that, Bekah grinned, agreeing, "Definitely have, you poor thing you, oh shit," she looked down at her little diamond encrusted gold Rolex, "I have a feeling my brother is flying past the town of impatience as we speak, we've gotten a bit sidetracked, about a half hours' worth."

"You're right, we better get back. I _so_ don't want to deal with another Klaus hissy fit."

Just then, Bonnie lost her smile, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach; her son starting to kick like a snare drum.

"What is it?"

Bekah put her own hand on Bonnie's stomach, eyes all concerned, thinking something totally different than what it was.

The witch felt an enormous tug on her bond with the hybrid, and she couldn't be certain, but all of the sudden, Bonnie was experiencing this intense need to go to him. He needed her. And it was bad.

"Rebekah, it's not the baby…"

Her friend caught her drift rather astutely, more than ready to speed back to the beach, but before either could so much as move, a huge explosion rocked the ground; fire, flames, and debris, up in smoke, towards that very direction.

Without even thinking about it, Bonnie cast a protective force field around them.

The only sound to be heard, besides the whole marketplace being in a riotous panic, was that of her own deafening screams… begging, hoping, and praying, that her beloved was not dead.

* * *

Alaric watched his well-crafted handiwork from a lifeguard's perch, smirking as he held the binoculars to his cold and calculated face; watching as Klaus carelessly murdered innocents in his rage, knowing the texted threat would throw him off his game. The hunter had also known that the women weren't in any real danger, having gone to do what women always do- shop.

But he needed Niklaus distracted.

The goal wasn't just about driving the abomination of the vampire race into extinction anymore. No, the Original witch had come to him in a dream. His plans now included the preservation of the Bennet girl. As she would give birth to one of the most powerful beings in all creation, and the witches had plans for this child.

He had in fact planted a bomb though, needing to send the hysteria of the masses into a level that would rival any natural disaster. More confusion meant more opportunity.

He swung his body to now view the girls huddled together in the marketplace. They weren't harmed, as he had already known. "Almost time to meet your true fate." He whispered to himself with a laugh, the joke only meant for him anyway.

He now held all the trump cards.

Alaric had the white ash stake. He had Kol daggered in a coffin within his hotel room to use as leverage. He knew Elijah was about to land into the port, traveling by cruise ship not plane, with all the noble intentions of coming to "save" the day, as was his nature. The bitch Rebekah would be an easy mark, snatched right along with Bonnie when he took her.

And when all his ducks were finally in a row. He would have the honor of gloating over Klaus, as everything he cared about, fell around him at his feet.

Yes, sometimes it was good to be so goddamn smart. He literally had to refrain from patting himself on the back, deciding instead, to light a cigarette in satisfaction, as if he'd just finished a sweaty row of sex.

His foot kicked the dead human at his feet, the young man having been his lunch, drained so Alaric could take over his post. Wondering in fact, if he really needed to rush things. It _had_ been awhile since he'd enjoyed a little leisure.

Besides, it was much crueler to let them think they had escaped his intentions.

Fucking teenage drama.

"Consider it a gift." He decreed, pointing the viewing lenses now downwards, scoping out the beach of frightened and curious tourists.

Alaric immediately spotted a petite brunette in a tiny black bikini, with a side tattoo, looking good enough to eat. He felt the life of a different kind of hunger stir within his pants, his appetite more than whet. He licked his lips, his incisors protracted.

"Well, hellooo dinner…"


	12. Chapter 12

Rebekah instinctually sprang into action, shaking Bonnie, "Snap out of it."

The blonde didn't wish to resort to such measures, like drastically slapping her, but was feeling overwhelmed as it was, and just might, as the witch was still screaming.

This had been one of the strangest experiences she'd witnessed so far in her association with the bronzed beauty. They were both encapsulated in what appeared to be a huge dish soap bubble. And nothing the vamp girl had tried had worked in the pursuit of popping it. So, Bonnie really did need to get her act together. Or they would never be able to help her brother, if indeed something was wrong. Not to mention the attention from the crowd they were receiving. Talk about being a circus side show.

"BONNIE!" She bellowed, shaking her again.

All sound ceased, but her hazel, very yellow at the moment, eyes were still glazed over. Bekah pleaded, "That's it, you've had a fright, but we're right as rain, not a scratch, see," she did a little turnabout in front of the statue of her friend, "Nik, he needs us, he needs _you_, please Bon Bon."

"Oh my god," Bonnie breathed out hoarsely, "I have no idea what came over me, I'm, I'm, sorry…"

Bekah could have danced, "No need, but you'll have to do something about this," she pointed above their heads, for once a complete loss for words, "_thing_."

Bonnie nodded slowly, raising a hand with a flick of her wrist; the force field nullified and suddenly gone. She swallowed a couple times, pushing bile that was rising bitterly in her throat back down, thinking the worst. "We have to find him."

"I know babe, believe me, hey," she said with a light bulb idea, "can you do that again," Bekah grew impatient trying to give it a name, "that, that, _Palmolive_ trick, only make it so we can walk about with it?"

Rebekah surveyed the stampede of people, all going ape shit nuts, worried about getting jostled in the crowd. She would hate to have to freak Bonnie out even more by killing them for potentially hurting her pregnant future sister in law. Little did she know, the witch had undergone a drastic change of heart, with just the thought of Niklaus being fatally injured.

"I'm not sure, but there is no time to practice, come on."

She took one step forward in the direction of the beach, with both her arms before her, making swiping motions, like erasing chalk from a blackboard. The frantic pedestrians were being lifted, one by one, into the air and thrown out of their way, creating a safe path. Bekah whistled, "Nice spell craft Wonder Witch."

Bonnie's voice deepened, as a rage unlike anything else she'd ever felt before overcame her. "You haven't seen anything yet." She growled, picturing blood and lots of it. Tasting the coppery substance even on her tongue, feeling the wetness and warmth spread.

This wasn't like her, so maybe it was Klaus. And if it was, then that meant he was alive. A determined smile surfaced upon her lips. She knew deep down who was behind the spontaneous fireworks. Knowing also, what she was going to do to him, after reuniting with her hybrid of course.

"Bekah, we were so rudely interrupted before, and I want to say one thing, real quick, because it matters."

The Original princess threw a right hook at a man who charged in their direction, Bonnie being distracted, following with a left upper cut, dropping him, before kicking his testicles. "Oh, and what's so important now besides finding Nik?"

She didn't answer straight away, just took the taller girl's hand and smiled; Bekah's violet eyes showing her confusion.

With a shrug, Bonnie told her frankly. "I love you is all."

Her confusion was rapidly replaced with surprise and then affection. "Awe, love you too, you silly prat…"

"Good, that's settled," Bonnie said curtly, turning to resume their mission, still having hands clasped and swinging as they walked, "now let's go find my man, and kick some serious hunter ass."

Rebekah nodded with a smile of her own, liking the way her witch was thinking. "With pleasure dear sister, with pleasure."

* * *

He'd run through half the café area, completely on adrenaline, barely even aware of anything. Only searching; every face, every couple, every nook and cranny, that might be holding his woman. The bomb. A note or clue. He kept coming up empty handed.

And what was the use of being so mighty and powerful, if he couldn't help Bonnie, his son, his sister, when they needed him most? His beast was snarling.

He detected the looks from people, not giving a flying fuck; catching his reflection in a store glass window, noting how similar to a shark attack victim he appeared. _Oh, but the blood isn't mine_, he felt like shouting at them, _keep staring and you'll find out for yourself_.

Klaus hadn't time, the hourglass had dropped its last bit of sand, and he'd been at this task for almost twenty minutes now. It was useless. He had failed. There was no point in living anymore. If they truly were dead or doomed, then he would gladly kneel down and accept the white ash stake into his heart.

That was what he was thinking, when the large wooden cart, with the peach tasseled canopy, servicing the drinks for the beach patrons, had detonated.

The blast had been far enough away, that Klaus had managed to reflexively grab the largest object he could next to him, using it as a shield. That object being, one seriously obese Italian man eating an ice cream cone. "Nothing personal mate." He coughed, heaving the hulk of a human off of him, them being thrown onto the ground with so much force, that the man's abdomen was practically eviscerated. No more than a big gelatinous hole, exposing his innards, him having been facing the brunt of it.

Klaus stood back up, and turned full circle, trying to figure out what had just happened. This made no sense. Alaric had surely not intended to destroy a food court that did _not_ contain his family.

There were many dead and injured people, screams, cries for help, broken outdoor furniture, and shattered glass. It was turning into an inferno as well. The many paper, cloth, and decorative ornaments ablaze. He stumbled away, smacking his forehead with a palm, trying to deduce this mystery.

And that's how he was beheld when Rebekah and Bonnie had finally arrived, power walking into the clearing; Bonnie using her magic to remove any person and/or object in their path.

He looked befuddled, covered in gore, arms blackened slightly with spots of char, wandering about with a blank face.

"Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" Bonnie hysterically called out, holding her belly with one arm, while running towards him, having let go of Bekah, desperate to touch him, feel him, and know he was alright.

She stopped just two steps away from him as he blinked and shook his head, staring almost right through her. Not believing his eyes.

Her face was wet from tears, her words broken and pleading, "Oh baby, it's me, please…"

Rebekah soon caught up, and stood next to her friend facing her brother, not as patient, "Cut the shit Nik, we've been through enough, not that you'd know it. Have a nice time of it, lazing about? I mean what the hell-"

It was then, with his sister's nagging, cluck-cluck-clucking away, that Klaus realized they were real, and not some delusion. He laughed like a lunatic and slapped a knee. Straightening up with a whoop, closing the gap, while encircling both into his arms, kissing their cheeks, picking them up, and twirling the two girls around like they weighed nothing more than feathers.

Bonnie giggled and threw her head back, loving the sensation, as Bekah still bitched about how ridiculous he was acting (secretly loving it). The hybrid couldn't have been happier with either of them.

"My lovelies, my gems; you are unhurt." He stopped spinning, and reluctantly set them down, dodging a swat from Bekah for making her dizzy. "I thought- I thought- never mind, it doesn't matter now."

Before Bonnie could question him about what had happened to him, that he looked like a casualty of war, from more than just the bomb, he had dropped down to his knees before her, and gently rested his face against her tummy with a sigh; murmuring to their child with his eyes closed. She melted, running her nails through his hair, realizing just how shook up he really was.

"Not to be the party pooper here, dear brother, but I don't think this is the time for sentimental gestures, we've to get to a safe house, and quickly."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I agree sweetie, Klaus," she tried to get him to budge from the bulge, "honey, I know you're upset, but Bekah's right. That piece of shit Alaric is here somewhere…I can sense him."

In the blink of an eye, faster than she could decipher, he was standing again. Looking more himself and in charge of his emotions. "We'll take a hotel van, and I'll confiscate someone's phone to call Damaris," he addressed Rebekah, "Vin's dead already, he should be informed." She shook her head disgusted, thinking of the hunter, "Bastard."

She also decided that perhaps she should be the one to get them a ride, since Nik looked like bloody hell, literally. Bekah voiced the offer, and he accepted graciously, not wanting to leave Bonnie's side again anyway. But, he did tell her to be careful herself, and kill without thought if threatened. She rolled her eyes with a "duh", kissed his cheek, Bon's forehead, and left.

"I'm sorry, but I _have_ to do this." Bonnie burst out, throwing herself at him, crashing her lips to his, while clutching the sides of his face like woman in need of air. Not even caring about all the dried blood on him.

He deepened it, pushing his tongue to invade her mouth absolutely ravenous. Roaming his hands down her back, cradling her bottom, massaging his favorite attribute, as Bonnie in turn moved her own hands down the front of him. He stopped her just as she reached his belt line, panting, "Later love, I'm afraid if we continue, I will not be able to stop."

She was disappointed but understood, "I know, I just feel like I need you in the worst way."

He placed soft butterfly kisses all over her face. "You have me sweetheart, you will _always_ have me."

They stared into each other's eyes until a horn blared besides them, Bekah motioning from a concierge vehicle for them to hurry up. "C'mon, for Christ sake," she complained out the driver's side window, "escape now, shag later."

Bonnie laughed when Klaus wiggled his eyebrows, them running to the side door of the van, getting in the back, while Bekah pushed a lead foot down and screeched the tires, driving them off towards a destination, to plot their counter attack.

The song _X Gon Give It to Ya, _by DMX, was playing, and rightly so.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie was amazed, content, and grounded. She had no doubts at the moment, that this was the destiny she'd been meant for. Being a mother and a woman, to as unique and special an individual as Klaus; who could only be described as her equal. They balanced out each other perfectly. She his softness; him her rock of strength. Both powerful in their own right. Yet, alone or solitary, not so much.

The added bonus being true friendship and a sense of family. Rebekah, incredibly just as indispensable, as she was coming to depend on the girl for everything. And soon, she would have the opportunity to meet the rest of the clan. Klaus having told her that his brother Elijah would be arriving soon, and even filling her in on some of the things she'd not been privy to up until now; like Alaric having Kol and his meeting with Damon the other night at Damaris' club.

News of Caroline's death had been a shock, and briefly she'd mourned the untimely end of her childhood friend. Almost feeling guilty for not being there to save her. The more selfish part of her, the part she didn't want to pay much attention to, was almost relieved though. Her mind no longer being tormented by the threat of competition.

The whole idea of Mystic Falls in itself, felt like a dream though. Her life there, all the memories, years behind her, not mere days.

She started rubbing cocoa butter on her arms, having just finished a wonderful bubble bath in a marbled Jacuzzi tub mere moments before; her thoughts going all over the place.

The safe house Rebekah had driven them to, was more of a mansion, being owned by the very rich, very famous, and very off the island at the moment, (having gone to a charity event in the States), Michael Jordan.

According to her man, he was good friends with the former Bulls super jumper, and that good 'ol Mikey wouldn't mind; seeing as him and Bekah had an on again, off again, fling whenever they got together. She could have cared less herself, as long as they were protected from Alaric at the moment.

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly with her thoughts, barely noticed when Klaus slipped into the room, taking the small jar of lotion out of her hands from behind, while placing a lingering kiss to her collar bone.

The floor length mirror in front of them was showing quite the vision. Her completely bare and glistening, ripe and heavy with child- the beautiful rich tones of her caramel skin bronzing in the low lights of the candles she'd lit all around the room. And him the pale knight, enveloping her lovingly as the moonlight does the earth; worshipping at her altar.

She let her head fall back and rest against his chest as he resumed the task of nourishing her skin with moisture. Klaus's larger hands making faster work and reaching more surface area than she could have ever dreamed; dipping down past the hill of her abdomen, reaching further still into the valley of her center, massaging, teasing, and playfully avoiding what she was craving.

He slid the lotion back up her front, and cupped her breasts; tweaking the nipples gently, his tongue running the length of her neck, finding an earlobe and sucking.

Bonnie moaned low, as Klaus made her melt like a stick of butter left out in the sun, "Please…"

"With pleasure love," He said huskily, picking her up swiftly, to carry her over to the bed; her erratic breathing and beating heart egging him on, along with his own contented sigh as he set her down and placed his head between her legs; gripping her thighs to wrap around his shoulders, letting loose a groan, "_Ahh_…_home at last_…"

She clutched at his head with her nails and closed her eyes. Letting the world and its problems fall away. Needing only what she was feeling; what Klaus was making her feel. Her faith renewed in the knowledge that they _were_ indeed home, as long as they were together.

And just like that little white girl had said, clicking her heels together, wearing those ruby red slippers, in that weird acid trip movie… there was no place like it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, sorry. Trying to wrap this up and finish, while juggling other responsibilities. Hopefully only two more chapters until its completion. Thanks to all of you still following and those who have reviewed.


End file.
